


Cry little sister

by ConfusedStateOfMind



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Don’t worry Reggie still dies in this one, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Brother Luther Hargreeves, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Good Sister Allison Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Klaus is surprisingly sober, Luther isnt THAT big of a dick, No Incest, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Rape Recovery, Reginald is a jackass, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya finds out she has power but can control them, Violence, im a sucker for vanya whump, im sorry vanya I love you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedStateOfMind/pseuds/ConfusedStateOfMind
Summary: When something unthinkable happens to poor Vanya, her siblings turn frantic trying to find their missing sister.When Five comes along for the ride, with his surly attitude and Diego’s disposition, things quickly escalate from an inconvenient rescue mission to a morbid revenge.Warning: Rape and violence.*cross posted on fanfic.net





	1. Cry little sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Cry little sister by Gerard McMahon, The Lost Boys.

Vanya never thought it would happen to her. 

She was walking home. Yes. She was returning home from the bookshop a few blocks over. As she walked she held a few novels in her arms, she had brought two particular books for her enjoyment. 

It was precisely 8:30, about an hour after dusk. The cool autumn breeze blew through her hair as she turned a corner onto a shadow filled street, a shortcut to her apartment, which she had bought a few years prior on her 19th birthday.

She was weary from the beginning about walking at night, especially alone. But there was no alternative, she had to walk. She attempted to keep a calm mindset, there was nothing odd happening in her vicinity. 

Vanya never really noticed the tall shadow following her, being too preoccupied with her paranoid thoughts, until the footsteps trailing behind became audible. She hurried her pace a bit more, surely she was just getting herself worked up. It could be merely another person walking in the same direction. Not a big deal. 

But as she walked a tad bit faster, so did the footsteps. A mild panic swept through her as she quickened her pace and took a sharp turn right, the shadows quickening and continued to pursue her. Vanya heard the footsteps start gaining on her. She looked around, but there was no one around. This part of town was new to her, she had only traveled down this route a few times before so she was still a little unfamiliar with the area. Taking one more glance at her surroundings she decided to run, subtlety be damned. The person took off after her. Her heart was pounding like rain in a storm.

Her small stature made it difficult to run a fast pace, especially in order to outrun a stranger of that height. By now she was in full panic. 

She was almost home, if she just ran a little bit faster...  
Vanya had reached a point of hysteria that she could barely process the situation she had gotten herself into.  
The footsteps got closer and closer. Then, the man firmly grasped her hair and violently pulled her backwards, she dropped her books immediately.  
Vanya screamed as she was dragged down a side alley. She stumbled and attempted another shriek, but the sound was muffled by a hand being held over her mouth.

She thrashed in the persons grasp; to fight, punch, run away, it didn’t matter to her. 

With a sharp turn Vanya’s head was cracking against the brick of the building,he pushed her aggressively against the brick wall but her eyes were looking upon the face of the man.

He was much taller that her, hope of a better outcome of the situation died down within her. Her attacker wore menacing smirk as dark, villainous eyes bore into her. His hair was covered by the hood of his grey sweatshirt, shadows decorating his face. 

Suddenly he was holding a switchblade to her throat. His face hovered close to hers as he whispered roughly. “If you even so much as make a sound, I’ll fucking slit your throat. Be a good little girl and cooperate. Got it?” The mans hot grotesque breath made contact with her face as she nodded with all the strength she had left, her head throbbing and eyes spilling tears. 

He dragged her down the alleyway, towards a black van at the end. Opening the doors, he threw her inside and slammed the doors. Vanya was surrounded by pitch black darkness, she heard the car start up. Then, they were moving. She couldn’t get up, she couldn’t escape. I’m being kidnapped. I’m going to die, she realized. She was having a panic attack, she was bleeding out, she couldn’t move. She was going to die. 

Then, the car stopped. Terror and alarm came over her as she heard the front door slam and footsteps come around to the back. Opening the doors, the man grabbed vanya's hair at her scalp and pulled hard. She let out a shriek of pain, the man lifted her and threw her onto the ground. He grasped her wrist and dragged her behind him as the made their way around the corner of a building.  
He threw her into the shed. 

Tossing her in front of him, the man smashed her head back against the wall a few times until she was barely conscious. 

This is it, this is where I die. Vanya thought. She could barely keep her eyes open, she couldn’t fight, she couldn’t scream for help. The man threw her to the ground and continued to beat her, kick her, smash her head against the cement. Her vision was blurred, her ears rang. Her mind was a hodgepodge of pain, she never thought it would end. Until it did, or at least, the beatings did. He lowered himself onto her prone body, knowing full well that she couldn’t fight back and that now nobody was around to stop him. 

His hands moved down to her jeans, she clenched her eyes shut and braced herself. His hands were brutal, this time in a different manner. He roughly tore at her clothing, before she knew it her pants were around her knees. Suddenly he was violating her in the worst way anyone could possibly imagine. 

She sobbed silently. She forced her eyes shut and bit her lip to keep from making any noise until she bled. 

The pain was unutterable, both physically and mentally. She cried silent tears, blood dripped from her head and nose onto her clothing. She prayed silently as the man pressed himself onto her, if only she could move, push him off, SOMETHING. 

What felt like hours passed by, the man finally was off her. Standing up, he fixed his clothes and looked down at her smugly. “Don’t worry little girl, you’re gonna stay here for a long time.” With that, he left without another glance and shut the door behind him. She heard an electronic lock click as it closed.

Vanya stayed there for a long time, laying down inside a grimy shed, god knows how far from her home, soaking in her own blood. Her throat was scratchy and raw, no noise would come out. 

After what felt like an eternity later, she finally worked up the strength to sit up. The throbbing in her skull made her head spin, vanya hurled into an empty box, the acidity burned her cracked lips. She braced herself against the wall for support as she carefully stood up on wobbly, weakened legs. She pulled up her pants onto her legs, which were coated in blood, and took a shaky step, only to fall onto her knees. A sharp pain filled her kneecaps and lower stomach and she fell forwards, grasping desperately at the wall for support, Slowly in defeat and self disgust, she sank to the floor and wept. Vanya couldn’t remember how long she sat there, only the sheer amount of pain and guilt and shame that filled her. 

She was going to die. Bleeding to death in a strangers shed. Her family wouldn’t be able to find her, and if they could, why would they want to? They hate her. She was nothing. Maybe she deserved this. 

Her vision suddenly became fuzzy, her head filled up with an overwhelming amount of pain, and she lost her Breath. The world went black as her head came into contact with the cracked cement flooring. 

She laid unconscious in the dark, with nothing but a skylight to illuminate the small room-, bleeding to death.  
——————-  
Her absence was first noticed when she wasn’t home for her 2:00 lesson the next day. Her elderly neighbor had told the atoradies that she hadn’t seen or heard Vanya come home last night. Her disappearance was noted by many others. The next day, the police had stated a missing person report. 

By Monday morning, her face was on almost every news channel in the area.  
—————  
Klaus was having an average night.  
He woke up on a couch, who’s it was, he had no idea but he couldn’t care less. Boredom hit him as he gained consciousness,the occasional shoplifting has always seemed to make his nights a little less dull. Nothing like petty theft to cheer up ones mind. 

He had hit a few sketchy convenience stores, his arms filled with gum and cigarettes. Ben rolled his eyes every time. 

They made their way towards another shop, despite Bens protests and disapproval. Klaus skipped joyfully as Ben trailed behind with discontent. 

The two were passing by a tv and video store when something odd caught his eye. Klaus turned to focus on the bright screen within the windows. His bright expression fell into something far more grave. His eyes attached to the face of his sister. “What the fuck?” He whispered. Ben looked over klaus’ shoulder and gasped. “What the fuck?!” Klaus was almost screaming, his eyes wide just like ben’s. 

The headline that accompanied their sisters face was horrifying and heartbreaking. Klaus felt like he was going to be sick. 

Missing: Vanya Hargreeves, age 25, white, black hair, brown eyes. Last seen on Saturday the 13th at 5:00 near her apartment complex. If you have any information or have seen her in the past few hours, contact the police immediately. 

“No no no..” klaus whispered in shock, his eyes watering. Ben held his hand to his mouth. “This can’t be real, can it?” His voice broke as he looked at Ben, who let out a small sob. Klaus turned back and stood there, looking at the television screen, his head shaking trying to process what was happening. Not their Vanya. Anybody but vanya. 

Tears streamed down his face, he ran to the pay phone a few feet from them. His hands shook as he put the coins into the slot and dialed. Ben stood close by, his head hanging down with sorrow and pain.


	2. Close your eyes, So afraid, Hide behind that baby face.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five gets stuck, and Diego gets a confusing, troublesome phone call.
> 
> Title: Cigarette Daydreams by Cage the elephant

_“Vanya?! Ben?! Dad?! Anyone?!” _

No, no, no this couldn’t be right. Five was panicking. His mind wasn’t thinking rationally. He couldn’t be seeing what he was seeing._ He couldn’t be. _

His powers weren’t working. Over and over he tried, he pushed himself until he could barely stand. It was all too much.

“Come on!” he yelled at himself.

No no no no no….

His eyes started to leak tears. He turned his head in every direction, his mind racing so fast his head aches and his vision blurred as he stared at his home, left as nothing but rumble.

He sank to his knees, watching the fire burn, everything he knew and everyone he loved destroyed. Everything was all gone. Everyone. What did he _do_?

He didn’t know how long he sat there, numb yet full of so much emotion.

It could have been minutes, hours or maybe even days, he lost track of time.

But eventually without a conscious thought, he slowly rose to his feet. He has to walk away. He can’t keep watching his home numbly as it burned forever. He coughs as the smokey air filled his lungs. He stumbles through the debris, carefully searching the rubble for any sign of life. The smoke stings at his eyes, making them water, he wiped them swiftly.

“Help!” Tears slip out from the corners of his squeezed-shut eyes, as he stumbled around hopelessly in the apocalyptic wasteland.

“Hello?! Please! Hel—“ his plea for aid was cut short when he caught sight of a newspaper box, scarcely standing while surrounded by destruction.

Running over, he opened the nearly demolished box and grabbed the paper inside. It was ripped at the bottom, and holes marked the top, preventing sentences from being finished.

The headline held the name of his sister. _His vanya_. _His sister._ The rest of the article was unintelligible for him to read, it was destroyed and burnt. He stared at it for a while, his mind uncooperative and filled with confusion.

_What happened to Vanya?_

Years passed and Five moved on from the house. He didn’t allow himself the luxury of breaking down, not when there was work to be done. He traveled, - _he tried to jump back every single day_-, Five did what he had to stay alive.

He found her book. The published date was different from the one on the news article, the book was written a few years before. It did answer some of his questions, like why he didn’t find ben's body in the ruins of their home, but frankly it made his mind fill up with more questions.

_What happened to his little sister?_

Then the Handler showed up. Made him a promise of escaping the apocalypse in return for a few years of service. He didn’t have a choice but to say yes.

He kept the news article tucked into his pocket at all times, on every mission, keeping the torn paper as a reminder of what he was working for. Why he had to get back.

He had to save her.

He had to save his family.

————

Meanwhile, Diego had just finished dealing with an attempted burglary at a house in the corner of Main and Bell street.

Just an regular ‘exciting’ night in the life of Diego Hargreeves, professional vigilante.

Diego sat in his car, listening to his police scanner. “Calling any units in the area. Evidence found in the Alleyway between Birch rd and 5th street suggests a possible 207-242, likely a 261. Multiple reports of a missing person have been called in….”

Diego shuddered. Possible Kiddnapping, Battery, rape, all in one report.

The location of the crime was close, within the city, just 10 minutes from where he was parked.

He felt guilty. Diego would never stop the blame, never stop shaming himself for these kinds of situations where he feels like he had failed, for he considered himself as the protector of the city. _Kinda like BATMAN. _

“Perp is not in custody, the victims whereabouts is still unknown….” He turned the scanner off.

Diego sighed dejectedly. He hated the cruelty that came with his job. The vulgarness that transpired when on his duty. He could never understand why, how people could do such horrific, malevolent things to other living, breathing people.

He considered going to the crime scene like he’d usually do, but this wasn’t a normal case. He didn’t want to mess things up anymore than they already were. Diego would let the police handle this one on their own, it was for the best, he decided. Maybe he could take a look afterwards to search for clues, possible places the abductor and victim could have gone too. Maybe it would ease the guilt from his mind.

Closing his eyes, Diego leaned his head back to rest on the back of his seat and sighed miserably.

Suddenly his phone rang, making him jump and pulled him out of his trance.

Diego sat up straight and reached for his phone on the dashboard and checked the caller ID.

It was the police station. _Odd_.

This was new. Why’d they call him? The station had never done that before, it must be important. He let out a sigh, pressed the answer button and held the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hi Diego...”

“Wha- Eudora? What is it? Why are you calling me?”

Something in her voice sounded ...off, worried even. Why would she be calling him? Usually it was the other way around.

“Eudora, What’s wrong?”

“We need to talk. It’s urgent. Something happened, and it’s really important.” Diegos starting to feel anxious.

“What is it?” His heart was starting to pound, the worst scenarios filling his head. Was someone hurt? Something bad had happened, he was sure of it. He definitely wouldn’t have been called if it wasn’t some sort of emergency. Before he could spiral further into panic, Eudora’s voice interrupted his distressed thoughts.

“Diego, I need you to take a breath! I’m fine.” She took a pause. Well that crosses one item off the list of what could be happening. She inhaled deeply before she continued,

“Diego I need to ask you something. Are you familiar with Vanya Hargreeves? I need you to answer me.” The question caught him off guard. Why was she asking about Vanya?

“Yeah, she’s my sister ...why?” What was this all about?

“What's going on, what happened to her?” He thought he was one step from falling off the edge to spiraling into confusion and paranoia.

He tried to piece together what was going on in his mind. Why would Eudora ask about his sister, the traitor. He didn’t hate her per say, but Vanya’s book had really hurt him, (Fuck, it hurt everybody.), reading it was like a giant punch to the gut. But despite the bitterness her book sparked within him, he hoped whatever Eudora had about his sister wasn’t anything bad.

_(Unfortunately for him, bad was an understatement.)_

“Diego I need you to stay calm. Ok? I need you to get to the station as soon as possible, I should say it in person. Please ..._please_.” With that, she hung up.

_ What? _

Why would he need to go to the station?

Unless…...

No.

Diego sat there, staring at his phone for a while, processing the information.

_Vanya. Something happened. Go to the station. Find out what happened. _

He sat up straight suddenly and started the car. He was going to find out what happened to his sister


	3. Sister Sister, What Did They Do To You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sister by the black keys

Diego paced around the police station, no one was telling him anything. 

It’s been hours, there’s no sign of Eudora, no ones telling him what’s going on. He marched up to the front desk. 

“Where’s detective Patch?” He asked fretfully, looking around, inspecting the station closely, as if she would suddenly spear out of nowhere. 

The receptionist looked up at him. “She had to step out. I’m sure she’ll be back shortly.”

Diego let out an irritated sigh as he went back to sitting, his leg bouncing anxiously. Diego realised something. He pulled out his phone and typed in a number. No answer. He tried again. No answer again.  _ Fuck.  _

He checked the time, it was 7 pm.  _ If these motherfuckers didn’t give him answers and fast…. _

His phone rang, making him snap out of his trance as he pulled it from his pocket. 

He had hoped it was Eudora, telling him where she was or what was going on, but his hope for at least some closure was shot down, the caller ID was Unknown. Diego pressed the button out of curiosity. 

As soon as he answered, a voice immediately clamoured at him. 

“Diego? Diego!” The person talked loudly, he flinched and pulled the phone slightly away from his ear. 

“Who is this? What do you want?” This was the last thing he needed right now. 

“It’s me, Klaus! Something happened!”  _ Klaus? _ His voice was rushed and frantic, the static made his voice almost unrecognizable when speaking with such emotion. The phone he was calling from was crap too, it kept cutting in and out. 

“Woah woah! Calm down. Where are you?” 

He heard heavy breathing, his brother was definitely having a panic attack. It scared him, klaus was never anxious about anything. 

“I’m at a payphone by Cherry Street _ .”  _

“Ok ok ok. Cherry street? That’s close to the station where I am right now.” He thought for a moment. 

“Do you know where the police station is?” Klaus responded yes. 

“Good. Come here right now. Tell me everything.” He hung up. 

Diego felt as though he was one step from losing his shit.  _ What was happening today? What the fuck happened to Vanya and why wasn’t anyone telling him?! _

  
  


Eudora wouldn’t answer her phone, he couldn’t contact any of his other siblings,  _ No ones telling him what was going on with his sister.  _ It exasperates him. 

Suddenly the sound of a door opening violently made Diego jump, a distraught klaus came through the door frame. Diego stood up and rushed over to his brother, klaus met him halfway. His eyes were wide and red, due to an extensive amount of sadness Diego realised, instead of a side effect of drugs. 

“It’s Vanya.” They were the first words that came out of his mouth. Vanya? Again?  _ Shit, shit shit shit…. _

“What about Vanya? For fucks sakes Klaus, What happened?!” 

“S-shes missing.” Klaus let out a small whimper, his head hung low like a dog who's just been scolded. 

“What do you mean  _ missing?” _

“I mean she’s gone! Shes missing! She’s probably been abducted or killed or,  _ I don’t fucking know!”  _ He was nearly screaming as he shook with emotion. 

Oh. 

Oh no. 

No no no no….

_ FUCK.  _ The police scanner…. It was about  _ vanya? It couldn’t be. But…..  _ The pieces put themselves together in his head. 

Vanya’s missing.  _ Missing.  _

His baby sister. 

_ Out of everybody….. _

Diego inhailed sharply. “What  _ happened?” _

How did klaus find out before him? He’s the one who’s supposed to be protecting the city,  _ he couldn’t even save his own sister! _

“Ben and I were walking down the street,”  _ —he didn’t filter out the Ben part, he didn’t care if Diego thought he was crazy, this was Vanya, their sister, Ben had every right to be apart of it—  _ “and, and I saw something on TV in a shop window. I though it was gonna be some stupid story about, _ I don’t know _ , a missing car or something. But no, it was about fucking Vanya!” Klaus’ voice broke. “Why’d it have to be her? Out of  _ everyone… _ .” he trailed off as tears steeped from his eyes. 

He didn’t know what he expected, but the truth still hit him like a punch to the gut.

“Wh-what? H-h-how, h-how did I not know this?” He was annoyed that his stutter was coming through, but there were more important things to deal with.  _ He was angry at himself for not knowing sooner _ .

He was heartbroken, but evidently so was klaus, Klaus looked like he was one step from falling off the edge. Diego was never very close with his family, but that never changed the fact that he loved them. 

This was killing him.

Vanya. The only one in the family who didn’t have powers to protect herself. 

He and klaus sat down together in the police station lobby. They had both calmed down, now they sat waiting for further news on their sister. 

Eudora came into the room, surprised to see Diego sitting quietly with another guy, _who_ _she assumed was his brother_, mostly surprised by the fact he wasn’t holding out a knife and threatening everyone to give him information about his sister. 

Diego stood up quickly when he saw her. Klaus soon followed, along with Ben. 

“ _ Eudora, What the fuck happened?” _

“Woah, Diego I need you to calm do—“

“No! I’m not going to fucking calm down! What happened to my sister?!”

Eudora let out a sigh. “Please Diego.”

She hesitated before answering his question. “We have reason to believe she’s been assaulted and kidnapped.”

“ _ Oh fuck…”  _ klaus whispered beside him.

“ _ What?  _ B-by who?” Diego felt sick. 

“We don’t know yet. We got a call and found the crime scene, the DNA tests confirm the blood is Vanyas.” She was heartbroken for them. She knew what kind of damage a crime like this can inflict on a family. This must be killing them both. 

“ _ Vanya… _ .” Klaus whispered with despair. He lifted his head and looked to his side, Ben was shaking with agony. 

“The crime scene…. can you take us to it?” Diego asked hopefully, despite the sorrow in his voice. When she visibly paused to think, he added “ _ Please, Eu.” Sadness coating his words.  _

She thought about saying no, but she knew him better than that. Diego would never take no as an answer. Eudora looked away for a moment before nodding her head.

She wasn’t kidding. When the three of them arrived at the scene, it was beyond gruesome. 

As soon as they set eyes on the alleyway, Klaus held his hand to his mouth turned away in disgust and revulsion. Ben let out a sob as he fell to his knees in pain. 

Blood lined every inch of the cement. It lined the wall and trailed down the alleyway, as if she’d been dragged. Diego could only imagine the violence his sister went through, he felt nauseous just looking at the sight of all the blood. He looked at Klaus, who was crouching down, his back heaving with grief, as he grasped a book that was left on the ground. “ _ Vanya loves to read…” Ben whispered with childlike innocence as he inspected the book over klaus’ shoulder.  _

God, Diego couldn’t do this, he couldn’t stand to see his brother like this. Stumbling slightly, wanting nothing but the ability to unsee this macabre scene, but there was no denying or escaping this. Even as he turned away, the colour red stayed burning in his mind.

He couldn’t stand anymore, he wasn’t strong enough. He hit the ground on his knees, unknowingly right beside his deceased brother. Tears were dripping down his cheeks, he didn’t care who saw. He put a hand on Klaus back as they kneeled on the ground, weeping for their sister. 

_ Vanya, his sister Vanya, had been attacked, kidnapped, maybe even fucking raped. Brutally. And he was only ten minutes away, sitting in his car, a clueless piece of shit. _

Eudora watched uselessly as the scene unfolded in front of her. She felt pain for them, she felt incapable of properly dealing with this. 

After what felt like hours, the two ran out of tears to cry. Diego helped klaus stand up, despite his brothers protests. 

They got into the police car and left, Diego giving the scene one last look before getting in. Eudora drove Klaus and Diego back to the station, the car was silent. All Diego could think of was which way he should torture the guy who hurt his sister. He was gonna make him  _ pay _ . Klaus stared into space, too tired to cry. Ben whispered softly to him, trying to comfort him through his own tears. 

Diego eaned back in his seat, his mind slowly drifted to the thought of Vanya. He tried not to think about what kind of pain or suffering she might be going through, wherever she was, if he did, he’d surely have a full breakdown. If a tear or two happened to slip down his cheek he was grateful Klaus and Eudora were also saddened by the situation. 

God, he was an asshole. Somehow, he was going to fix this. He  _ had  _ to somehow. They’d figure it out. And when they find her Diego was not going to hold back the compulsion to inflict pain on her abductor. 

He’ll kill anybody who gets in his way. 

——————-

Allison was surrounded by flashing cameras and loud paparattzi when she found out, a truth so unimaginable, so dreadful. The press was bombarding her with questions, all clamouring to get her attention. 

“Please, please, one at a time.” Allison felt overwhelmed, the amount of attention she was used to, this particular day seemed different. The journalists seemed more pressing. 

One of them, a tall woman with blonde hair waved her down.  _ “ _ Have you heard about what happened to your sister?”

_ What?  _ “Um….”

Another reporter, a short man in a suit queried, “Have you been in contact with your siblings?”

_ “Do you feel as though the situation with your sister is punishment for her book?”  _ Another one shouted from the back. 

_ What? No. No she must have heard wrong. Surely…. Nothing has happened to her…. _

Allison looked around confused, a woman came up to her and led her away from the flashing cameras. 

Running over to her phone, she looked at the screen with concern and fear.  _ Three missed calls and one text message from Diego.  _ That was strange. Diego hasn’t called her in  _ years.  _

She unlocked her phone and read the text he sent her. Allison stared at her phone with panic. 

_ Somethings happened to Vanya. I’m at the police station near cherry street, by the academy. Come as soon as possible.  _

What? Processing the words, Allison reasiled the vague urgency of her brothers text. Without any warning, she bolted out the door, the woman trailing behind her. 

“Mrs, where are you going?!”

“It’s a family emergency, I have to go right now!” Her voice was frantic. She didn’t wait for the woman to answer, Allison left for the airport. 

—————

_ The darkness of the room shune in the moonlight as the brilliance showered down through the tiny window near the top of the farthest wall.  _

_ Her head throbbed as she sat up on the dirty floor, she rubbed her forehead, she could feel a bump forming by her hairline. Inspecting her surroundings, Vanya cautiously got into her knees, despite her limb’s protests, and stumbling stood up. It’s been two days. She hadn’t done much within those 48 hours, she laid down feebly, lacking the strength to move low motivation also affecting her.  _

_ She had not seen the wicked man who had captured her since he brought her here. Fear came over her with every creak in the old shed, for she thought it might be her abductor coming to finish her off.  _

_ After a few minutes of standing, pointlessly staring at the closed door, nausea and fatigue overwhelmed her, she crouched down and laid back down on the hard floor.  _

_ She cried until sleep overcame her.  _

————-

The station kicked the two out of the lobby, it was too late for them to be staying there. 

Diego and Klaus went to Grittys. It was close and it was open late, it also held lots of nostalgic memories of the seven of them. 

It was nearing 11 pm, they sat in the desolate diner; a silence hung between them as they drank coffee, there was no way they were going to sleep that night. 

Klaus put his hands in his hair, staying uncharacteristically quiet. This was all just too much, his mind and heart were in agonizing pain. 

Meanwhile, Diego’s mind kept flipping back and forth between anguish and bloodlust. His continually changing thoughts and emotions resulted in a strong headache. It got worse when someone crashed into the room.

“What the fuck!” klaus exclaimed, gripping his heart out of surprise. Diego and Ben both jumped out of their chairs in a flash, Diego’s hand ready to grab his knife. 

“Diego!? Diego! There you are” Allison was pissed. 

Allison? When the fuck did she get here?

“Allison?” Klaus asked, his heartbeat calming after his sisters surprise entrance. 

“What the fuck Diego? You could have told me you were coming here! I was waiting outside the fucking police station! And what the fuck was with that vague text message?”

Diego put his hands up in surrender, as an attempt to calm his distressed sister. 

“I know I know. I’m really sorry about that. But listen, it’s  _ bad _ . I know I should have told you, but God I didn’t know how, I just…..” He looked close to tears and that worried Allison. She has never seen Diego cry.  _ Ever _ .

“Just tell me Diego.” She had an idea of what he was going to say, she just had to make sure this wasn’t some nightmare, that she wasn’t dreaming. This was reality. He looked down.

“She’s missing.” klaus answered for him, he was still sitting on the diner stool, staring off into space. 

“ _ Missing? _ ’ It was almost as if the word didn’t register in her mind. How could Vanya be missing? Honestly she didn’t know what she expected, but she had hoped it wasn’t this bad. 

“She was attacked in an alley, maybe even raped. Eudora called me in saying it was about Vanya. She took both of us to the crime scene...” Diego trailed off, his voice cracked slightly as he finished the sentence. 

“How bad was it? The crime scene.” She clarified. She didn’t want to believe this. 

“It was bad. Fuck, it was horrifying. Blood was fucking  _ everywhere _ .” His tone was harsh, though he didn’t mean it towards her, Allison knew. 

Allison was never very close with vanya, her book hurt her, but that was her sister.

“Oh fuck. How- how could this happen?” She sat down, solely for the purpose that if she continued to stand up, she would eventually fall down out from shock. 

She’s heard the stories…… young women abducted and raped. She knew the dangers women faced daily, but was a freaking superhero, not to mention one of the most famous people on earth. Nothing was going to happen to her. But Vanya? Allison's heart broke, for the first time in her life, the missing face on posters and news channels was going to be someone she knew. Not just somebody,  _ her fucking sister.  _

Tears sprang to her eyes. She held her face in her hands, Klaus stood up and went over to comfort her. 

She sat up slowly. She was going to help Vanya no matter what, she was going to  _ save  _ her no matter what.

Diego sat on the other side of her, and let out a sorrowful sigh. The moment was cut short by a  _ bing _ . Allison took her phone out of her pocket. “ _ Oh fuck..” _ she whispered disgruntledly. 

“What? What is it?” Klaus asked uneasily, trying to read what was on her phone’s screen. Allison tipped her phone back and looked at both her brothers. She let out an annoyed sigh. 

“As if our problems couldn’t get any bigger,” she held up her phone to show her brothers and laughed bitterly. 

“Dads fucking dead.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I’ve been updating this so oftenly is because 1, I have literally nothing better to do and 2, I already have most of this story written down, it’s all a matter of adding more details and editing.


	4. Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away (Now it looks as though they’re here to stay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Yesterday by the Beatles

It was almost funny. Of course the old man couldn’t handle little number seven getting all the attention, he kicked the bucket three days since she her disappearance. 

It was like a sickly funny twist of fate. 

The three left the diner, immediately running over to the academy, it was only a block away. 

  
  
  
  


Luther didn’t know what to think. 

He got the alert as he was getting ready, he checked the screen. The information was overwhelming. As if he hadn’t read it properly. 

_ Vanyas missing, dad is dead.  _

Not only was Luther aware these new revelations, he couldn’t decide which one he was more apprehensive about. 

He had to get home. He had to sort this out. 

—————

_ Tuesday, day three _

_ Morning  _

Vanya was sitting silently with crossed legs on the floor, attempting meditation (a trick her mother had taught her when she was young to calm her nerves.) She didn’t move around that often, due to lack of strength, as well as an affliction on her ankle from last night when the man came to visit her. After inspecting the wound, she determined it was simply sprained, with only slight swelling. 

She sat in the middle of the room. Vanya shut her eyes and inhaled slowly, feeling the warmth of the sunshine streaming through the small window at the top of the wall. She exhaled as the morning sun shines on her face.

The furniture in the room was inharmonious and plain. There was a small kitchen, just a few feet in front of her, which consisted of a single cupboard, a leaking mini fridge, and a petite sink that was shared with the bathroom; which includes a toilet, and a tiny shower with a leaky faucet. 

The stained white wallpaper that lined the walls was torn off in spots, decomposing and peeling due to years of neglect and exposure to moisture. The flooring, made up of cement titles, were chipped and faded and scratched, as if it had been through wars. 

—————-

When Allison, Diego, Klaus and Ben arrived at the academy, they were greeted in the front room by Grace. She smiled at them, and asked if anything was the matter. Odd because their father had supposedly died merely a few hours ago. Allison and Diego went to visit their fathers chambers, while klaus wandered around the house, Ben trailing behind. 

As they entered their fathers old room, they were greeted by the sight of an abnormally tall Luther Hargreeves. 

“Woah, you got big.”

“Nice to see you too, Diego.”

“W-what are you doing?” Allison looked at her brother with confusion as he walked slowly around the room, inspecting every detail with caution. 

Diego answered her for him. “It doesn’t matter what he’s doing. We need to find Vanya.” He said agitatedly, crossing his arms. 

Allison looked up at Luther, who was now fully facing them. “Have you heard? About Van-“ Luther cut her off. “Y-Yeah I-“ he cleared his throat and spoke softer, “I heard what happened. I was on the moon and…” he trailed off and looked down. 

“We need to find her.” Diego repeated. 

Luther looked at him “What about dad?”

“What  _ about _ dad? There’s nothing odd about his death, he’s just an old man who kicked the bucket alone in a big house. Vanya is our one and only priority.” The two just stood glaring at each other. 

After a moment of silence passed through them, Allison spoke up. “We should head downstairs, start making a plan.” Diego nodded in agreement, Luther trailed behind begrudgingly. 

—————

  
  


As Klaus and Ben made their way down the hallway, they were quiet, though they have been for the past few days. The two came up to a room, Ben physically stopped in his tracks. Klaus looked at his brother with worry, then followed his gaze to their sisters old room.  _ Oh.  _

Ben slowly took the lead as they walked into Vanya's childhood room. Ben traced his fingers on the wardrobe, it’s nice to know that after years of absence from the house, Mom still kept their rooms clean of dust. Ben walked over to her bed and sat down on the plain grey covers, taking in his surroundings, Klaus doing the same. 

Ben spoke suddenly, his voice weak and small. “I can’t believe this is real. I can’t believe….” He picked up a book abandoned on her bedside table, a copy of Pride and Prejudice. “Neither can I.” Klaus murmured mournfully. “But….we’ll find her. We’re the Umbrella Academy after all, we’re a team. We’ll find her.”

“Yeah…” Ben sniffled. He took the book with him when they left to join the others downstairs. 

—————

_ Inside the shed _

  
  


It was a warm evening, she could tell by the humidity in the room, warm but not too close to summer heat, the sun started its lazy decent in the window, shadows lengthening the objects within the room and light starting to dwindle, shining golden rays of the evening sun into the gray shed. 

Slowly, Vanya passed through the blur of evening sunshine, she closed her eyes and let the darkness grow and spread until it morphed from a feeling of gloominess into a feeling of depression and desolation. She cries until she could no longer keep her eyes open. 

———————

_ October 24th _

_ Midday _

They spent so much energy and time on their search, a month had passed, they had gotten nowhere.

With everyday that passed, her siblings got even more restless, fear came over them that they were too late. 

But Klaus could not see Vanya's ghost, it gave him some semblance of hope that their sister was alive.

Despite Diego and Klaus’ (and Bens) protests, Luther voiced that they needed some kind of break, Allison agreed shortly the others did too, though Ben still objected- Klaus didn’t share that information. 

They threw a funeral for their father, they had forgotten to do so a month before. 

————

_ This was it.  _

Vanyas news article burned a hole in his pocket, making sure he always remembers what he was working for, now it’s finally payed off.

He broke his contract, he didn’t give a shit. His family is waiting for him, after all.  _ Vanya was waiting for him.  _

Dolores kept nagging, telling him constantly that the equations were off, but nothing could stop him now. He couldn’t wait any longer. He has to save his family.  _ Save Vanya. _

This is it. It has to be.

The air glows blue and he fights, screaming as he strains and pushes back against the urge to pass out. 

He lands on his hands and knees, a bit shakily, he pushes himself onto his feet, looking around.

He wasn’t at home, but surrounded by buildings. Lights and billboards were blinding in the night sky, he squinted as the lights gave him a slight headache. It was crowded and loud, People passed by, staring at him oddly with confusion. He glared back. 

Five felt weird. Something felt physically off. He looks down.

“ _ Shit _ .” He whispered annoyed. A car alarm snapped him out of his trance, there were more important things to do. 

He staggered trying to catch his balance. The buildings looked vaguely familiar, as if he’d been there before…….

It hit him. He was near the academy, around two blocks away.  _ He was so close.  _

He had no energy left for jumping, he ran as fast as he could to his home, to his family. 

—————-

_ Inside the shed  _

  
  


A month has passed, she checked the days off with little scratches on the wall, there’s no hope left of her escaping. Her kidnappers schedule was unpredictable. He would often stop in on random days and bring her supplies; as well as use her for his own pleasure. 

Vanya sat upright on the twin sized matress she was granted after her first week of abduction. There was no bed frame, the mattress was in the corner of the small room, sitting on the dirty floor. 

She was starting off into space, she often did so now a days since there was nothing to do inside those four walls. It was much like her childhood room when she thought about it. Though of course her old bedroom was bigger (barely), and she wasn’t locked in 24/7,  _ though back then it felt like it.  _

There was a singular light above the sink, which gave her some amount of light when the sun went down. When she reached three weeks of been confined to the room, her captor had granted her an object of her choice besides the regular supplies. She asked for books. She spent most of her time reading after. 

  
  
  


Vanya was reading her novel when she heard the keypad beeping. Laying her book aside, she turned her head to the metal door. The man didn’t carry grocery bags in his hand, and she knew all too well what that meant. 

  
  
  
  


When it was over, instead of leaving or falling asleep, the man stood up and walked around the room slowly. 

Vanya sat up using her elbows and watched him carefully. She hesitated before opening her mouth. “W-what are you looking for?” She asked warily. He looked up at her amused. “Nothing. Just admiring what you’ve done with the place.” He chuckled dryly. She said nothing. “You know what’s funny? None of your family cares that you’re gone.” He paused and chuckled again. “That shit family of yours doesn’t care about you. They haven’t even looked for you.”  _ No.. _

“Shut  _ up _ .” She mumbled under her breath, glaring up at him through the hair that hung over her face. 

“ _ What was that?”  _ he bellowed angrily. 

“Don’t talk about my family that way.” She spoke a little louder so that he could hear her enough to understand.  _ What am I doing? _

Furious, he stomped over to her and grabbed her wrist. He climbed on top of her and pinned her against the mattress and glared down at her. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you manners, little girl?” Vanya squirmed under his grasp, he held tighter. She let out a whimper “I’m sorry! I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry…i shouldn’t have...I’m sorry...” She babbled frantically, voice growing quieter with each plea. The man stood up on his knees, still hanging over her. He let out an aggravated sigh and released her wrists harshly, bruises were left on her skin marked by his fingers. 

“If you ever talk back to me again, I swear on your dead brothers grave,”- he said that part with venom, knowing it would hurt- “...and I will kill you.” He huffed. 

The man stood up and got off the mattress and walked towards the door. Before he put in the code, he turned his head towards her, a wicked smirk on his face. “I can’t believe I forgot. How  _ rude _ of me.” Vanya gulped. 

“I don’t believe I’ve probably introduced myself.” He turned his body to face her. His tone was vile and taunting. “My name is Leonard, it’s nice to have you here, Vanya.” He smiled venomously as he turned around and left her. She sat there shaking, hair covering her face as she inspected the bruises on her wrists. Her eyes flickered back to the door, terrified that ‘Leonard’ might come back and finish her off. 

  
  



	5. Tears Stream Down Your Face (When You Lose Something You Cannot Replace)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Fix You by Coldplay

He was almost there 

His heart was pounding, he was so close. Five ran through crowds, people shouted as he ran past them with great haste. 

Then, Five stood in front of the academy. It was still standing, looking the same from when he first left it. 

Five shoved the doors of the academy open with full force and marched into his old home, emotion flooded him as he looked around the room, matching every detail of the house with his childhood memories. He turned the corner and entered the living room where his siblings were all gathered. 

His presence was taken notice first by Klaus. “Does anyone else see little Number Five, or is that just me?” Five groans internally at the little five part, he wasn’t thrilled with returning to his teenage body. 

The others looked up, he noticed Vanya wasn’t with them. “ _ Five?”  _ Diego asked, as if he wasn’t sure he was hallucinating.

“What,  _ how _ ?” Luther asked with disbelief. 

He didn’t have time for this. 

Five inhaled sharply. “Where’s Vanya?”

Honestly, Five doesn’t really want to know. He asked about Vanya, yet he’s scared he’ll hear the cold hard truth. His family was physically disheveled when he interrogated them in the other room, his face noticeably dropped as Allison led him to the kitchen to get something to eat, somehow knowing he hasn’t had proper food for years. 

He held his sandwich and stood in front of his family, waiting. “Where is  _ Vanya.” _ He pressed. 

He and Vanya used to make peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches and marvel at their delicious taste, after all these years he forgot what they tasted like. Unfortunately, now was not the time to appreciate his sandwich. 

“We don’t know.” Luther answered, not meeting his eyes. 

“What do you mean,  _ you don’t know? _ ” Five spoke through his teeth, angry with his brothers ignorant behaviour. 

“What happened?” He bit the words out harshly. God, he shouldn’t need to beg for answers about his sister.

“She’s missing. Vanya... she been kidnapped.” Klaus’ voice broke as he stared at the floor and wiped the tears off his cheeks. 

“What?” Five looked at his siblings faces. “Is this some kind of joke?” 

His siblings looked as though they were ready to burst. Five refused to succumb to reality. 

“No. No no, how could…” His brain refused to wraps his head around it, he couldn’t. 

Allison reached and put her hand on his shoulder. “ _ Five.” _ She spoke softly, though her tone was sorrowful. He pulled away. 

After years spent alone in the apocalypse, he had hardened emotionally. But this made him come undone. Despair filled him. “ _ No. Not Vanya.”  _ He shook his head, repeating the word. 

“ _ No.”  _ Five voice cracked, tears brimming his eyes. 

Allison pulled out a chair for him, Five obviously needed to sit down. He stumbled into the chair and put his hands on his forehead. 

“Vanya was attacked and the police are trying to find clues to lead them to the guy that did it. It’s been a month, so far nothing.” Her voice cracked a bit, but she kept it together for the most part.

“Shit. A fucking  _ month? _ ” Fives voice was heavy with heartache and shame, the same way the guilt of his absence weighed down his shoulders.  _ He should have been there for her.  _

Diego spoke up. “Klaus and I went to the crime scene, it’s all cleaned up now, but-“

Five cut him off, too eager to get answers. “Was it bad?” 

Ben held back a sob and Klaus put his face in his hands. 

Diego nodded and met his eyes with his own teary ones. 

"It always infuriated me,” Five spoke, eyes concentrating on the table, his hands holding his head up. “That Dad never trained her. Not because I wanted her to go on missions with us – I never wanted her to go on missions. I didn’t wanting her risking her life everyday. I didn't want that with her, It wasn't safe, and I never wanted to see her get hurt like the rest of us did. When we went public the Academy became a target, and I always worried when we were away, someone would attack and she would have no way to protect yourself.” He sniffed, and let out a dry laugh. “I tried telling the old man that all the time, Vanya at least needed to know how to throw a punch or fire a gun in order to protect herself, but he was always so adamant she couldn't learn that. She had to remain as defenseless as possible.” He wiped tears from his eyes and looked up at his siblings. “Of course, as soon as she needs help, is in life threatening danger, I couldn’t be there to help her.  _ God,  _ I’m such a shit brother.” His chest heaved with emotion as he shielded his eyes and continued to look at the table. 

“We all have been shit siblings in the past. But now, we have to work together to help vanya.” Diego insisted standing up straight, wiping a few stray tears from his cheeks. 

After a moment of silence, Five stood up abruptly, tears stained his cheeks, and left the room. The others gave him some privacy. He and Vanya were really close when they were kids, they were best friends, they can only imagine the pain he’s going through. 

Five slowly made his way up the stairs and into Vanya's room, just like Ben had down before. Looking around, he noticed that it hadn’t changed that much since he left, which failed to comfort him. After he left, he knew it was hard for Vanya to cope, it was for him too. Her life became dull and seemingly depressing, he learned so from her book. 

Five stayed in the door frame, deep in thought. He was having conflicting thoughts, changing between bleak misery and bloodlust. Five was also deciding on what kind of torture he would endure on the person when they found Vanya. He was going to make them wish they were never born. 

His contemplations were interrupted by Klaus, who had come up to check on him. 

“How you holding up?” He asked softly, leaning against the opposite side of the doorframe. Five realised he’d been standing there for almost ten minutes now. 

He just shook his head, and looked down. 

After a moment, he spoke. “Do you know where she lives?” Five asked, looking at the room again. 

Klaus though for a moment and looked over at Ben, who told him the address of her apartment.

— Sometimes Ben thought everything might have been easier if it hadn’t been Klaus that he was tied to for the rest of his afterlife. And sometimes he just needed a break . He didn’t love having to drag Klaus away from every bad decision. 

Sometimes, when Klaus slept or simply wasn’t paying attention, Ben left. He went to check on their siblings, to see how they were doing. Usually, he went to check on Vanya.

Of all of his siblings, she was the one he worried most about. He’d usually popped by her apartment, see what she up to, stuff like that. And he heard a lot of her rambles. Sometimes, he thought that she could feel him there, and her rambles were directed to him. —

Ben blamed himself for not being there when she needed him most, when she needed someone to help her. He was going to make it up to her. 

  
  
  


Getting to Vanya’s apartment wasn’t exactly difficult, Ben gave klaus directions, it was only a few blocks away. When they arrived, Five jumped inside and unlocked the door to let klaus in, they looked around. 

Ben walked around, slowly taking in every detail. Not much has changed from the last time he was there, maybe a few books scattered here and there. 

Five made his way down the hall and into her bedroom. It was modest and simple. There was a small bookshelf, he went over to it. He took out a book, a sense of familiarity filled him. He inspected the cover as he pulled it out.  _ It was his old journal.  _

When they were young, Five wrote down his thoughts and equations in journals, needing somewhere to put all his ideas without exploding.

Vanya would flip through the pages, doing so would give her a sense that a part of her long lost brother was there with her. 

His heart ached at the though of his sister sitting alone in a dark empty room, reading a book of notes he’d written a lifetime ago. He longed to see her for the first time in decades. He longed to have some knowledge that she was alive.

He was pulled out of his trance by klaus’ voice yelling for him. 

“Hey....uh Five, I think I found something..”

Five ran into the other room where klaus was standing. 

In his hands was Vanya's violin which was snapped at its neck. He held it with care, inspecting its damage. 

“Somebody did this. Vanya was always so proud and protective of it, she wouldn’t break it herself.”

Five was puzzled, he looked around for any other things that looked off. 

Ben did notice something. “Her pills are gone…” 

Klaus moved over to where he was standing in the kitchen. Five looked at him with confusion. 

“She keeps her pills on the shelf and the refills in the butter container. But they’re gone.”

“Are you sure?” Klaus examined where Ben was gesturing to. 

Five was staring at Klaus as if he had lost his mind. “Who the hell are you talking to?”

Klaus looked back at him. “Ben says Vanyas pills are missing.”

“Pills?” His mind also questioned _Ben? _Buthe didn’t say it aloud, it wasn’t far fetched due to klaus’ powers after all.

“Yeah. Remember the pills she took when we were kids? Well apparently she still takes them, and they’re gone. And her Violins broken…” 

“Somebody else was here.”  He finished for his brother. 

Five walked over to the window, it was unlocked.

He clutched his fists. He had to find this guy. And when he did, Five was going to do things to him that would make the most clinical, toughest person on the planet weep.


	6. Baby Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Baby Mine by Betty Noyes, Dumbo

Sometimes, she would lay on the mattress and scream as loud as she could. She would scream at nothing, scream at everything. The room was sound proof- she had already checked three weeks prior. 

In the time she spent in those bleak, painful walls, Vanya's mind often drifted to her family.  _ Would they try to find her? Or have they already, and given up? Do they even care that she’s gone, is it some sort of relief having her no longer around to bother them. Nobody to upset them by making dumb decisions like writing a fucking book.  _

God, they must hate her. 

  
  


She heard a voice, calling her name. Or it could have been something else. Her Mother used to tell her she had an overactive imagination; Five said that too. 

She closed her eyes the darkness turned into something, a memory,  _ a flashback.  _

She could remember Five reading in the academy's giant library scribbling a new equation into a journal, She smiled softly at the thought. She, Five and Ben would always read together in the library when they were young. They’d curl up together and read. Sometimes Five would read to her when she couldn’t fall asleep, when her nightmares wouldn’t let her. 

She remembered Klaus telling her cheesy jokes, always trying to make her laugh, he and Allison would convince her to let them do her hair and nails. 

She thought of when Diego once tried to teach her how to throw knives, though father has caught them and punished her for distracting Two, she lost her dinner privileges for a week.

Luther would try to make conversations and sometimes would show her his records and they would listen with the others. Vanya had grown fond of the Beatles, Queen and Elton John, pretty much a lot of 80s music she listened to with her family, Klaus also was a fan of them and they would sing together. When she was younger she had even developed a crush on Madonna after seeming her on one of Luther’s album covers. 

  
  


One the odd occasion that her siblings did want her around, Vanya would be ecstatic. But after Fives disappearance things only went downhill. 

  
  
  
  


Leonard brought her groceries today. Simple things like carrots, instant noodles, apples and grapes, some eggs as well as a copy of Stephen King's IT. Oh, and  _ the pills. _ Vanya didn’t really know what the pills were, they weren’t the ones she took before she was kidnapped, but they made her feel the same. She didn’t know their significance, but Leonard always seemed so adamant and firm that she took them. 

  
  


It was night now. The moon shone through the window like it did with sunlight. She hated it sometimes, it creeps so slowly and moves from one side to another. 

Leonard was asleep, she hated him, she hated even more to wake him. Vanya kept still and watched the moonlight in the window until she felt eerie. 

She sat up in bed suddenly, her stomach felt strange. Leonard shifted beside her. “What is it, little girl?” He said. “N-nothing, I just feel a little off, that’s all.”

He muttered in response. Slowly he got up and fixed his pants, and left without saying another word. 

Her stomach twisted uncomfortably. 

  
  
  
  


It happened at odd times, little signs in the beginning. 

Vanya was asleep when she shifted uncontrollably on the mattress. Her eyes fluttered open as she grimaced softly at a pain in her stomach. Suddenly her eyes went wide as she slapped a hand over her mouth and darted from the bed and ran over to the toilet across the room. Sticking her head as she fell to her knees, she hurled into the toilet. 

Vanya coughed, her mouth now dry and rancid. She flushed the toilet, eager to remove the lingering smell of vomit. Getting on her knees, she reached up to the counter and grabbed an abandoned glass of water and washed away the remaining bile, she sank down onto the floor. 

  
  


Over time, she took notice of her stomach which was slightly swollen. 

Her head was constantly sore, she could never keep her food down. 

Vanya had to accept it, there was no point trying to push it away. She felt sick all day, it came in waves, stronger and weaker then stronger again. It twisted her stomach, her head filled with shame, heat came to her face, her eyes squeezed tight, she sobbed. 

There was no denying it, she was  _ fucking pregnant. _ She sat there for hours sobbing, until she ran out of tears. 

That night, she read numbly till she fell asleep, slowly lowering the copy of Murder on the orient express as her eyelids fluttered shut.

———

  
  


She was clearly showing now, if she wore a normal t-shirt. Her clothing didn’t fit, Leonard claimed it was too expensive to buy her maternity clothes, he simply gave her some old stained shirts and sweatshirts that were twice the size of her small body. 

When she didn’t feel like reading, She hummed quietly “Baby Mine” from the mattress, Vanya stared at the ceiling. Deep brown watermarks stained what was once looked like cream coloured paint, she counted how many stains and marks were up there. 

————

_ October 12th _

  
  


It’s been two months.  _ Two fucking months since she went missing _ . 

They had not a single clue to where Vanya was. The police had given up at this point, yet the Hargreeves continued to look. 

Now, they were all standing at the bar, crossing things off a list on a cheap whiteboard, slowly ruling out each idea one by one, leaving the group in a spiral of forlorn and exasperated emotions. 

They were all sleep deprived and in grief, too miserable and angry to give up. 

  
  


Five was gulping down a bottle of whiskey rather aggressively, he couldn’t take it anymore. He threw the bottle to the floor, the sound of shattering glass made the rest jump.

“UGHAAAH!” Five yelled in a tearing rage, he slammed his fist into the wall. A sickening crack followed, then a hiss of pain. 

The others winced. “Feel better?” Diego asked, not at all impressed. 

Five clutched his wrist. Blood dripped from his knuckles as he growls with pain. “I…..fuck.” He shook his hand slightly and grimaced. 

“Do you need help with that?” Allison asked gesturing to his bloody hand. 

“I don’t need any fucking help, what I need is to find Vanya.” He growled, glaring daggers at his sister. 

Allison got mom to fix his hand up

anyways, despite Fives constant protests. 

Klaus and Luther stood at the side, not knowing what to do. 

Ben got sick of this, watching helplessly as their family slowly spiraled into unhingement. 

So he turned to leave, he needed a break, or he’d surely go insane from the guilt, stress, and sadness.

  
  


“Where are you going?” Klaus complained.

“To do things. I’ll be back soon.”

“What? But-”

Ben left before he could finish.

“Are you talking to Ben?” Allison asked softly. 

“Mmhmm, and he just decided to split on us. ” 

————

Ben had a strange feeling, something that has never happened before. He heard a voice,  _ multiple voices actually,  _ telling him to go to his sister. 

Usually when he left Klaus, he could just think of a place to go and he’d end up there, being dead and all there was little places he couldn’t go to. And every time he visited somewhere, he knew where the place was. He didn’t know where Vanya is. God if he knew that, she’d be safe at home with them and her captor would be dead. 

The voices persisted,  _ maybe he could.  _

But what if he couldn’t? What if they never get anywhere with the search? He thoughts of Vanya sitting alone in a dark room. Cold, scared,  _ possibly injured,  _ or worse, _ dead.  _ He had to try, no matter how ridiculous it seemed. 

Shutting his eyes, he thought of his sister, what her smile looked like, her laugh. He concentrated hard on all these memories that he treasured from his childhood, they played like movies in his head. Opening one eye, Ben realized he wasn’t anywhere he recognized. 

  
  


He was in a small room, with peeling wallpaper and dim lights, scrutinizing his surroundings, he turned around to see her. 

_ Vanya.  _

_ It worked. It actually worked.  _ Ben let out a small laugh as tears leaked down from his eyes. 

She was across the room in the corner, sitting on a stained mattress. She was wearing a large grey sweatshirt, it looked huge on her small body, he wondered with fear if under the baggy sweater her body was starved. He hoped to god it wasn’t. Her hair was greasy and in a messy bun at the top of her hair, bags were under her eyes. She looked tired. Ben had never seen Vanya look so bad. It broke him. 

He ran over to her and dropped onto his knees.  _ She was alive.  _ Tears of joy ran down his cheeks, Ben looked at his sister with great endearment. She didn’t look up,  _ obviously,  _ she continued to write on a scrap piece of paper. 

Ben moved onto the mattress beside her. He caresses and stroked her head, pressing his lips into her hair as he cried. Vanya shivered, unresponsive and unknowing to her brothers touch.  _ She was here, right in front of him.  _

Ben slowly looked down and read the paper she was writing on.  _ It was a list of names _ . Odd. 

He’d have to ask about it another time. There were more important things to think about. 

He looked over his shoulder to get another look at the room, this time taking in more of the details. There was a small kitchen and a bathroom - if you could even call it that -, there were books piled on the floor and empty plastic bags scattered around. There was a door, it was made of metal with an electric keypad. 

Logica hit him like a slap to the face. He had to find out where this room actually was. He begrudgingly left his sister and walked over to the door, passing through it to the other side of the wall. 

It was a shed. It was next to a country road, there was a forest that lined the back of it. In the night’s darkness, he could make out something written on the shed wall. Moving to get a better look, he saw it was an old faded logo that read  _ imperial Woodward’s.  _

_ Finally, a fucking clue.  _

Determined, Ben closed his eyes and appeared back at the academy. 

He ran into the room where his siblings were, and stood in front of Klaus. 

“Manifest me.” He demanded.

“What? Ben I-” Klaus starts; the others were already standing close, they all stare at him. 

“Do it.” Ben presses “I want the others to see me.”

“But I-”

“You know how.” Ben insists, which is blatantly untrue “Do it. I found something, everyone needs to know.”

  
  


“I-” Klaus begins again, but gives up. This must be serious. 

  
  


Here goes nothing. Klaus closed his eyes, centering himself.  _ This is crazy,  _ he thought, but that didn’t stop him. The others continued to look at him as if he’s lost his mind, however they didn’t interject. 

Then, their eyes went wide. Ben was standing in front of them, tears on his cheeks and a pained expression on his face. 

“I did it.” Klaus whispered with pride. 

  
  


“Ben?” Five asked, hesitant. 

“There’s no time to answer questions.” He spoke quickly, shutting down his siblings from asking anything. There was no time for that, Vanya was waiting for them. 

“I saw Vanya. I have a lead.” He said, a small smile on his lips. Five and Diego stood up at their sisters name. 

“What do you mean?” Diego questioned, visibly confused. 

“I was with her. She was locked in a room. I have new information.” 

“What is it?” Luther asked. 

“It was a logo of a company on the side of the shed she was trapped in. Maybe it’s a clue.”

“What company?” Diego asked, tension filling him. 

“Imperial Woodward’s.”

“Is she ok? How was she looking?” Klaus asked hesitantly. 

“Tired. No, she looked  _ exhausted _ .” He thought for a moment. “She seemed kind of dazed.”

Five was tired of waiting. “We have a lead. That’s enough for me.” With that, he left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose the song Baby Mine from the movie Dumbo because every time I hear this song I always get so abnormally emotional. It’s such a sweet song from a great classic movie and I decided to reference it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. I Will Tear Down Every Wall Just To Keep You Warm (Just To Bring You Home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Start a riot by Banners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning 
> 
> This chapter might contain things that might upset some people.

She was scared. 

The food she was given was limited from the beginning, but now she was pregnant, she was definitely underfed. She was too small for a two month pregnant woman. Vanya knew she was malnourished and had a vitamin deficiency. 

She was getting sick, she lacked the energy and motivation to move. 

Vanya would just lay in bed feeling stunned, and rub her swollen stomach, as if she was in a trance. She sang in a low voice “You Are My Sunshine,” And “Here comes the sun.” Her mother used to sing songs to her and her siblings when they were little, Five and Ben sang them to her when she couldn’t sleep at night. 

She would read her books aloud, as if her child was listening as she recited the stories of Alice in Wonderland and Winnie the Pooh. 

Leonard had begrudgingly granted her some baby supplies i.e. clothing, diapers and some containers of baby food. He had not given her a crib, for he claimed it was too expensive, so Vanya had decided that the baby will sleep in a small box cushioned by blankets. 

She would hum to herself songs like “Yellow” Or “Crocodile Rock” in a low voice - Klaus loved Elton John, this song in particular, and she and her brother would sing it together. 

  
  


Few things brought her joy in her new miserable life, but the idea of a child to keep her company made her almost giddy. 

Yet, at the same time, she wished she wasn’t pregnant. What kind of life could she give to a kid in this hellhole of a room?

She feared for her child’s safety. Every time Leonard came to bring her things, she made sure her stomach was facing away from him, as if one look at her from him could hurt the baby. 

Whenever she did something he didn’t like, Leonard would often hold her unborn baby as a hostage. He would terrorize her by constantly saying that “one punch to the stomach and the baby dies.” 

He would also threaten to rape her kid once it’s born if she ‘misbehaved’. 

She was too scared to even look at him, she hugged her stomach when she heard the keypad beeping. 

———-

Five stormed out of the academy, his siblings running after him. 

“Do you even know where you’re going?!” Allison huffed, surprised at how she and her brothers were all out of breath and Five hadn’t even broken a sweat. 

“When I came back, I thought my equations were really far off.” He looked back to see if his siblings were still following along. “Turns out they were pretty close to being perfect, apart from my physical appearance that is.”

They all turned a corner, Five led them through the city area where he had first appeared. 

“It wasn’t just a coincidence.” He mumbled to himself more than the others. The shop was right beside the place he jumped to at the beginning. 

All Six of them went into the store and were greeted by a man with dark hair. 

“How can I help you?” He asked, looking at them all with a smile, Five could tell it was fake. 

“Where is-“ Five demandes but Allison put her hand out to cut him off. 

“Are you familiar with Vanya Hargreeves?” She held out a newspaper clipping of their sisters face. The man inspected it before shaking his head and handing the paper back to her. 

“Can’t say I have.”

Diego looked at him closely. “Are you sure?”

The man laughed. “Is there a problem here?” 

“Nope. Just a bunch of siblings concerned for their sister safety.” Allison slipped the paper into her purse slowly, looking at the man carefully. 

Luther broke the tension. “Well, thank you for your time. Sorry to bother you.” He motioned for his siblings to leave.  The man mumbled bitterly “No problem” as they left. Five looked back at him with mistrust and resentfulness, he looked looked away. 

Once they were outside, Allison turned around to face her brothers. 

“I don’t trust that guy. Something seemed off.”

“I agree.” Five inputted. “I’m going to make that mother fucker talk-“ 

“Can we just calm down a minute!” Luther interrupted. “Five, we don’t know it’s him.”

Klaus cut in between the two. “Why don’t we find out for ourselves?” He held up a card, the mans drivers license, and dangled it between two fingers. 

“Wha- How did you..” Luther stuttered. 

“A magician never reveals his secrets, my dear brother. Now, let's go look up dirt on ‘Leonard’.”

————

Vanya tried to read her book, but the words blurred in front of her eyes, nothing in the book came to interest. It was odd because she used to love reading, now she didn’t really seem to be in the mood for it. 

Leonard had gotten mad at her last night, blood soaked the top of her shirt from where her nose blood was dripping from. Her left eye throbbed, it was starting to swell, Vanya held an empty can of peas she cooled in the fridge over it. 

She held her hand over her bulging belly, she bit her lip so hard it bled. Vanya was fearful, she knew that even a minor injury could hurt or even kill a fetus. She could feel the slight heartbeat, which gave her some relief. 

She didn’t sleep for days after that, mind racing with paranoid thoughts. 

  
  
  


The condensation and mold in the shed was piling up, she was too scared to tell Leonard about it, and it was making her ill. 

The heat was building, it was around half past eight, the air was heavy with moisture. She whipped the sweat on her forehead and top lip as she sat up on the mattress. Her shirt was uncomfortably tight, her swollen eye stung and her throat was hoarse and itched. 

She felt exhausted, yet she couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned, her stomach felt weird, she knew it was the baby. She was now three months pregnant, every day that passed her fear for her child grew. 

Dried blood caked the edge of her fingernails as she rubbed the bump. 

Her nervous troubles made her feel dreadfully depressing. She was getting fretful and paranoid. She cried and rocked back and forwards on the mattress. 

Vanya lied down all the time now, another affliction to her ankle made it almost impossible to walk. She mostly just crawled when having to move around the room. Her sickness was also affecting her health, and her sanity. Something inside her says she mustn’t lose strength, she doesn’t know how to continue with such. 

  
  


Leonard continues to feed her the pills. Vanya noticed his constant mood swings towards her. One day he could be soft spoken and calm, next he could be exploding with anger, knocking things over and cursing her out, taking his angers out on her physically as well as mentally. 

It scared her. She never knew what to expect from him. 

————-

“Guys, look.” Diego called out. 

The group hovered over the computer. 

“His real name is Harold Jenkins?” Allison asked over his shoulder. 

“Mmhmm. It also says he was arrested as a kid for the murder of his father. This has to be him.” He turned back to look at his siblings. 

Five picked up the driver's license off the table. “We have an address. Let’s go.”

Luther stood up abruptly to slow his younger looking brother. “Woah, we can’t just break into somebody’s house.”

“You can’t tell me what to do. If this guy had something to do with our sisters kidnapping, I’m going to do something about it.”

“Last time I checked, I’m number one. I should decide the plan.”

Five clenched his jaw and looked up at his stubborn brother. “Last time I checked I'm way older than you.”

He shoved his finger to Luther’s chest and spoke through his teeth. 

“If you even try to stop me from finding her, I will kill you.”

Luther looked dumbstruck at Fives threat. Five turned to leave but Klaus stood up. 

“I’m coming with you.”

“Me too.” Diego said, returning a knife he was fiddling with into his belt. 

“What about us?” Allison asked feeling a little disappointed. 

“Stay here and keep looking for information on him.” Five responded, getting impatient and annoyed with the never ending conversation. 

He turned to leave with Klaus following, Diego went over to Allison. 

“Make sure Luther doesn’t try to interrupt or interfere with us.” He whispered to her, she nodded understanding. 

  
  
  


Five, Klaus, Diego and Ben got into Diego’s car and went to the address on the license. They got up to the front door. Diego was getting ready to jump through the window, Five opened the door before he could. “You know, It was unlocked.”

“Yeah, well…..Lets split up.” He changed the subject and walked into the kitchen. 

Looking high and low, there was nothing out of the ordinary, nothing stood out to him. 

Klaus walked around the living room and picked up a copy of Vanya's book of the coffee table, the younger face of his sister strayed back at him, his eyes started to water. 

Five walked down the hallway of the second floor, observing each room carefully, not catching anything important. 

He walked out of the room and looked up, noticing the door to the attic. 

He walked up the stairs, and looked around the room, immediately disturbed by what he saw. 

“Guys! You might want to see this.” 

The two rushed up to where their brother was calling from. They let out a gasp as they took in the unsettling scene. 

“What the fuck?” Klaus whispered as he looked around the room. 

It was deeply disturbing. There were photos of them as kids in their old uniforms with their eyes scratched out. Action figures were melted and disfigured, memorabilia and merchandise were vandalized and mutilated. There was a wall of low quality photos of Vanya, taken in a blood curdling fashion, as if he’d been following her for days before he attacked. There was a picture of her that was circled from her missing report with multiple scratches on her face. 

“This wasn’t random. He  _ chose  _ her.” Diego realised. He felt like he was going to vomit. 

Five picked up a pile of pictures that were stacked on a small table, the top one was Vanya laying on her side on the floor, covered in a dark liquid that he could only assume was blood. There were multiple photos of her after being brutally assaulted, she had black eyes, lying unresponsive on the dirty floor, pictures of her with giant bruises on her body. 

At the bottom of the pile, there were multiple graphic pictures of her exposed unconscious body. “No. No no no no...” Gaging, Five tossed the pictures away from him and sunk to the floor. /span> 

He hugged his knees and started to shake. He kept whimpering the word “No”. Five sobbed as he stared at the scattered pictures. 

“Wh-What is it?” Klaus ran over to Five and dropped to his knees, Ben and Diego looking over his shoulders. 

He picked up a picture and let out a heart wrenching sob. Ben made a choking noise and fell to the ground shaking. Diego let out a noise of disgust and stumbled backwards, holding his hand to his mouth. 

They were all hyperventilating. 

“This is so fucked up.” Klaus was crying as he got onto his knees and looked at the pictures. 

“Th-this is beyond brutal, Sh-She didn't do anything wrong.” Ben sobbed next to klaus.

“That’s it. That’s fucking it.” Five wiped his eyes before standing up aggressively and stomping out of the attic. Diego ran out after him and grabbed his arm. Five whipped his head around and glared at him, Fives eyes red from crying, parallel to his brothers. 

“I know how you’re feeling. Trust me, I  _ know _ . But before we go after him, we need to find Vanya first. Once we know she’s safe, then we go after him.” 

Five inhaled deeply. “Ok. You’re right.” He mumbled. He wiped his eyes again, looking down. 

Klaus came down the stairs slowly, Ben trailing down behind him. “I found a receipt for a storage shed. The location is close.”

Fives eyes went wide as he snatched it from his hands. “Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go.” 

“Wait, What about Allison and Luther?” Klaus asked trailing behind them as they left the house. 

“I’m calling them now.” Diego said as he got into the passenger seat. Five drove to the address, the car was silent with anxiety and slight panic.


	8. I Cry As I Hold You For The Lost Time In This Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Ditmas by Mumford & Sons

She looked at the scrap piece of paper again before folding it into four times and sliding it into the pocket of her hoodie. 

Vanya, being a huge fan of literature, decided to name the baby after characters from her favourite books. For a girl, perhaps the name ‘Lizzie’ from Pride and prejudice, though Elizabeth was a frequently used name nowadays. If she has a boy, she vowed to name him ‘Richie’ after the character from IT, (When reading the book and when watching the movies many years ago, he reminded her a great deal of Fives sarcastic personality.)

Her morning sickness was far more worse this morning. She puked up last nights dinner,  _ chicken soup from a can,  _ the acidity burned her scratching throat. 

The room was filled with the smell of vomit and sweat, making her gag again before flushing the toilet and carefully standing up and limping over to the kitchen counter, her ankle was throbbing at the slightest of contact with the ground. 

The nausea slowly faded as she heard the sound of a car pulling up outside. 

  
  


———-

They pulled up to the old storage shed just after the sun had set, Five parked the car on the dirt road and ran out of the car and made a jump before his brothers could say anything. 

Allison and Luther pulled up in a taxi, slamming the doors behind them as they ran to meet Diego and Klaus. 

“Is this it?” Allison asked hopefully. After all this time, they have finally found her. 

  
  
  
  


Vanya was slumped against the kitchen counter, trying to balance herself as she drank a glass of lukewarm water. She stared off into space, she heard the car stop, she was mentally preparing herself for Leonard’s arrival. 

But he never came. 

Instead, a blinding blue light filled the room making her jump, pain shot through her leg, she clamped her eyes shut and let out a hiss as her foot hit the hard concrete floor. Opening her eyes slowly with disorientation, she looked across the room, there was another person there. Moonlight shining through the window above her head helped her make out the shape of a _ young boy?  _ He took a step closer, Vanya tried to step back, the counter stopping her from creating any further distance between them. 

“Vanya?” The voice broke. 

Then a feeling of recognition came, full awareness went over her as she turned her full body towards the strange figure. His face was now fully visible in the light. Squinting her eyes to get a good look at his face, Vanya's eyes went wide, she struggled to breath as her brothers name caught in her throat. She dropped the glass of water. 

“F-Five? W-what-“ she was teary eyed, she held her hand to her mouth to suppress a sob. 

“Vanya!” He cried as he ran over to his sister and wrapped his arms around her, refusing to let go. They both sank to the floor, Five pulled away to get a good look at her. She was extremely pale, her lips were cracked and bleeding. Her eyes were bloodshot, she spoke with a shaky voice; stuttering and slurring her words together out of exhaustion. 

“Five? Wha- how? I thought.. no, y-you were gone and…” a sob from deep within her cut off her words. 

Five places both hands on the side of her face, touching their foreheads together as tears ran down both their cheeks. 

“I know. I never should have left, I-“ he let out a shaky breath. “I should have been here for you, I’m so sorry Ven.” His voice cracked, he clutched his sister to his chest and cried into her shoulder.

He picked her up the best he could and cradled her in his arms. As he held her he thought about everything.

Vanya's head started to fall, due to lack of sleep Five presumed, he pulled her against him so that her frail body was sideways on his lap. He sobbed into her head as he stroked her hair. Vanya was crying, she took shaky breaths having trouble breathing, her breathing was shallow.

“F-five..” she choked out as she pressed her face onto his chest. 

“Ssh. It’s ok Ven. I got you….” She was so small, he thought. She had barely grown from the last time he saw her when they were kids. He brushed the hair gently from her face. It was a little hard to see the resemblance of his sisters face from the one all over the news past the cuts and bruises that marred her face.

Her body was trembling, tears rolling down her cheeks, another ragged sob broke from Fives lips as he held her. Vanya's breathing was weak. The air in the room was thin and suffocating, Five wondered how she managed to breath it for months. 

He had to get her out of here. He couldn’t jump, the side effects could only cause her more damage. They would have to wait for their siblings to get the door open. 

“We’re going to be out of here soon. I’m not leaving you.” 

Vanya nodded weakly. Her chest rose and fell slowly under the giant baggy sweatshirt she was wearing, her eyes drooping. Then they were shut, she slumped against his chest unconscious. 

Panic swept through five, he checked her pulse. It was faint, but still there. 

  
  
  


After a few failed attempts at unlocking the door, Luther had decided to simply knock it down, which succeeded. 

Diego was the first one to run through the door. Inspecting the scene he ran over to an emotionally drained Five who was holding onto Vanya protectively and crouched down to his level. 

“ _ Shit.”  _ He reached his hand out to his sister, as if to make sure she was really here instead of a hallucination. 

“Let me carry her.” Diego whispered looking at Five, who held onto her tightly. “Please Five.” 

He hesitated before passing Vanya into his brother's arms. Diego picked Vanya's unconscious body up carefully, looking down at her with a mix of relief and pain. 

Five and Diego rushes passed Luther who was waiting in the doorway and went to the car. 

“ _ Fuck.” _ Klaus put his hand over his mouth as he ran over to them. 

He heard Ben let out a sob.

  
  


“We need to go to the hospital right fucking now!” Five yelled at the others, constantly bringing his gaze back to his sister. 

They got into the car, Luther in there drivers seat and Allison in the passenger seat, pointing out the directions to the hospital. 

Klaus sat in the middle of the backseat, Five and Diego on either side, Ben was sitting in the trunk, watching Vanya over his and Fives shoulders. Her head was resting on their young looking brothers lap, her feet on Diego’s. 

Five stroked her hair calmly, Klaus held her hand stroking her knuckles with his thumb. 

  
  


They arrived at the hospital faster than they had expected.

All six of them lept from the car, Luther carrying their unconscious sister in his arms as they ran inside. 

The lady at the front counter immediately noticed their distress and called for a doctor, who proceeded to take Vanya into one of the rooms despite her family’s protests. Five and Klaus weren’t having any of it. 

“Please! We have to stay with her!” Klaus yelled desperately.

“Sir you need to wait out here-” One of the nurses tried to calm him, but it didn’t seem to work, Five cut in. Standing up to the nurse, he pointed at him angrily. 

“Let us go you fuckers! That’s our sister!” 

People were starting to stare, the staff was getting annoyed. 

Allison decided to step in, speaking quietly.

“Guys If you don’t stop, they’re gonna kick us out. I know you’re worried about Vanya but she’s in good hands now. You’ll get to see her soon.”

That calmed the two down, Allison apologized to the nurse, who then showed them to the waiting room. 

Some time passed, they were getting restless. Five was pacing back and forwards muttering curse words under his breath, Diego was bouncing his leg and fiddling with a switchblade, Allison was texting nervously on her phone, Luther was sitting quietly staring at the ground and Klaus was whispering anxiously to Ben. 

Diego made a call to Eudora, letting her know that the search was off. 

A doctor walked into the room and looked at the group. “ The Hargreeves family?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been thinking, and I can’t decide whether to have a happy ending or a depressing, sad ending. What do you guys think?


	9. Total Eclipse Of The Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Total eclipse of the heart by Bonnie Tyler

“The Hargreeves family?”

All six heads looked up in a hurry. Five quickly stopped pacing, He hastily spoke for the group as a whole.

“Yes that’s us. Is she ok?”

The doctor held up her hand.

“Everything is ok. She’s perfectly stable. She is suffering from some injuries including a sprained ankle, a slight concussion, a vitamin deficiency, malnutritionment, as well as sickness caused by poor health conditions. Luckily, none of those ailments have majorly affected her in her condition. All her bones have been properly set and so far there’s no sign of internal bleeding. There’s an extreme amount of swelling on her feet and legs, though those are common and expected signs of maturity.”

The last sentence caught them off guard, they stared at the doctor. 

“Sorry,  _ What _ ?” Klaus asked, looking at the doctor thinking he hadn’t heard properly, his siblings thinking the same. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I thought you knew.” She looked at them with slight sadness apologetically, but continued. “Vanya, she’s pregnant.”

“What?” Allison whispered. Everyone took in the mixed basket of information that they were just handed. Shock, confusion, heartache.  _ Pregnant?  _

The doctor continued.

“She's 3 months along, she's so under fed it’s hard to tell she’s expecting in the first place. Right now, she is currently stable and should wake in a number of hours. We’re going to run some tests when she wakes up. If you would like to see her I can take you now.”

They didn’t hesitate to say yes. 

“Alright. Follow me.”

The group trailed closely behind the doctor as she walked down the winding halls of the hospital towards Vanya's room. Finally she stopped in front of a door that read “Room 284, Hargreeves.”

“Please remain quiet, she needs her rest, she hasn’t slept in days.” With that, the doctor opened the door for the group and they walked in carefully. 

The sight that greeted them was heartbreaking, in the darkness outside it was hard to see the damage inflicted on her. Now, it was crystal clear. 

The endless tubes and wires that seemed to cover her made them feel sick. She looked so frail. Five walked over to a chair on her bed side and took her small hand in his. It was almost as bad as the one he had found her that night. If he was being honest, his sister looked like a ghost.

The others stood in the doorway a moment longer taking in the sight again. Klaus too walked over and took her other hand if only to confirm that it wasn’t a dream.

Ben took a seat at the foot of Vanya’s bed, he knew that he was a ghost so he wouldn’t be affecting anything anyways, there really wasn’t any harm. He wished he was alive, he just wanted to be able to reach out and touch her, tell Vanya everything was going to be ok but alas, he couldn’t, just like when he visited her in the shed. He wanted to comfort her and it broke his heart that he couldn’t.

Slowly, Diego, Allison and Luther made their way to surround the bed. 

Right now, you can evidently see the bump in Vanya's stomach, this just seemed all too real. 

“This is too fucking much.” Five breathes from her bedside, looking at her sleeping face, holding her hand softly. 

“Tell me about it.” Diego sighed as he pulled up a chair to sit next to him. 

“Our baby sister is pregnant.” Klaus whispered, holding her hand and stroking her arm. 

“We’re all the same age.” Luther stated. 

“Still....”

“I can’t imagine what she must be feeling. What she went through.” Allison murmured walking over the edge of the bed to get a good look at her sister. 

“When she wakes up, we can’t rush her. She’s going to feel overwhelmed. We need to be patient with her. For Vanya's sake.” Luther notes joining his siblings. 

“For Vanya.” Klaus echoed. 

  
  
  
  
  


After that, the only sound coming from the room was the constant beeps of various machinery surrounding the bed, and the occasional sound of someone shifting position or a sniff of emotion.

The doctor had come back after some time to tell them visiting hours were almost over, but by that point Allison and Klaus were already sleeping hunched over their chairs and Five politely informed the doctor that there was no way in hell they were leaving until they knew their sister was ok, and the only way that was going to happen was when she was awake.

The doctor knew better than to push further. 

  
  


Diego and Five were having the same thoughts. They almost couldn’t stand just sitting there in silence. They should be out on the streets hunting down that bastard Leonard who caused this. 

Fives bloodlust started to become overwhelming, he looked at his sister, and knew that he needed to know she was ok before beginning a manhunt. He had to stay put, make sure nothing happened to her, then he’ll dismember the motherfucker who abducted and violated his sister.

It was then that the monitors in the room started going off. Vanya sat upright gasping for air, horrific screams came out of her mouth as she struggled to breath, tears streaming down her face. 

Fives reflexes told him to jump out of his seat defensively. Everything seemed to be going fine, but now Vanya was awake and shrieking, the machines weren’t helping by making irritatingly loud beeping noises, everything felt chaotic. 

“Vanya! Vanya, shh shh. It’s ok.”

Allison pushed past her brothers and reached out to touch her, but Five immediately put his arm out. 

“Don’t touch her!” He yelled agitatedly, Allison stepped back, not because she was hurt by his words, but because she realized she really shouldn’t touch her during a panic attack without consent. 

Luther ran out into the hallway in a panic, trying to find a doctor to help. 

Five didn’t want to scare Vanya, so if anyone was going to get near her it was going to be someone she was close to, at least  _ used _ to be.

Diego was desperately trying to help, Five kept yelling at him to fuck off and let him handle it. 

Vanya was no longer screaming, it turned into deep painfully sounding sobbing. She was shaking and muttering incoherently. 

Klaus stared in horror helplessly watching from the sideline, wanting to help so bad but not knowing how. He didn’t know what to do. Klaus looked over to Ben and saw that he clearly wanted to be helping his siblings. He motioned Klaus to go over, klaus stared at him.  _ Comfort her dumbass.  _ Nodding, he slowly crept up to her bedside table. 

“Vanya. Ven, you need to calm down okay? It’s going to be okay, We’re here.” He couldn’t talk over the constant chaotic sounds, but Ben put his hand on his shoulder and looked appreciative of the effort, then turned his attention back to his sister.

“Ven, you’re safe. We brought you to a hospital. We are here with you, Five, Klaus, Allison, Diego, Luther, Ben, We’re all here.” Five said from her side, desperately trying to calm her down, this whole situation, seeing his sister like this scared him, and that was saying something seeing as though he was a professionally trained assassin for years. 

As Five spoke, Vanyas sobs quieted, she was still shaking but she was no longer crying. Instead, she looked up slowly, it was hard, the blinding light made it hard to concentrate after being in the dim lit room for so long but she managed to focus on each of the faces until she was able to place them in her memory.

“Everything’s gonna be ok.” Allison said softly from over Fives shoulder. 

The beeping had stopped making so much noise, the chaos slowly vanished. 

Her chest heaved, she was shaking as she looked up at her left side. “F-five?”

Her voice was small and hoarse. 

“Yeah, it’s me Ven. I’m here. I-is it ok if it touch you?” 

She nodded slowly, Five ran his fingers through her hair both trying to comfort her and himself simultaneously. 

“May I?” Klaus asked nervously. Vanya nodded again. 

Luther walked back in the room followed by a doctor in just this moment. He took in the scene and, although he wasn’t comforted, he was glad that things seemed to have calmed down a bit, Vanya wasn’t screaming anymore.

  
  


She noticeably flinched when Allison and Luther stepped closer though. She tenced when Diego came closer but didn’t react as bad as she did to her sister and brother. 

Allison back up slowly, pulling Luther and Diego back sadly, she spoke calmly, trying to hide the hurt she felt. “That’s it Vanya, deep breaths. J-Just keep breathing for us okay?” Vanya leaned towards Five out of apprehension, but managed to follow the given instructions. 

  
  


Klaus, Luther and Allison looked up at the doctor as he approached, Five continued to comfort her, Diego still stared with alarm.

  
  
  


Klaus still wasn’t leaving her side, his hand was wrapped around her shoulder as a sort of shield. Ben wrapped his ghost arms around her too, though of coarse she didn’t notice. Fives hand was still on Vanya’s, stroking it softly. 

Her heart was still pounding in her chest, paranoia filled her head as she her eyes quickly moved around the room. 

There was a doctor standing in front of her. 

“Hello Ms. Vanya. It’s nice to see you awake. You’re family is really worried about you, certainly have them a scare. My name is Dr. Harris and I will be the main doctor during your stay.” She knew that this wasn’t going to be easy. Vanya's case was rare, and she was going to try to make this as painless as possible.

Another doctor entered, this one was an older looking woman with red hair. 

Vanya was still a little taken back by the circumstances, but she managed a weak nod in acknowledgement. She didn’t remember getting there, the brightness made her head hurt. She couldn’t look her siblings in the eyes, she didn’t want anyone besides Five and Klaus near her, and maybe Diego. Though a doctor could be an exception. 

Dr. Harris tried to show them out of the room, they protested, vanya started to get restless. She didn’t want to be alone, she needed Five, Klaus. 

Memories flooded her mind. She physically started to get worked up again, tears welled in her eyes as she remembered every detail, she started to hyperventilate.  _ She didn’t want to be left alone again _ . 

“Shh Ms. Hargreeves, it’s ok, you’re safe, your family is just going to step outside with me while Dr. Marsh here runs some tests, ok?” 

Vanya slowly calmed down, her slightly normalized. 

Klaus hung back and spoke softly. “Ven, it’s ok. Me, Five and and the other are gonna be outside in case anything happens, ok?” 

She nodded, her heartbeat steadying. 

“Very good. Now if you’d answer the following questions….”

  
  
  


Doctor Harris ushered them out of the room. Once they got to the waiting room, all five of them started bombarding her with questions. 

“ _ What happened in there? Why was Vanya screaming?” _

_ “What about the baby? What’s going to happen?” _

_ “Why doesn’t she let some of us close to her?” _

The doctor put her hands up to stop their interrogations and let out a long exhale. “Everything is going to be ok. It is very common for people in this scenario to deal with some levels of PTSD, what you just witnessed was a symptom of PTSD. These situations take time. She is under a lot of stress right now and her body just couldn’t deal with it.” She paused letting them take in the information before continuing. 

“In the mater of the baby, We have scheduled an ultrasound for tomorrow. The medication we gave her will not affect the fetus, it should grow into a healthy baby.

On the matter of distrust, it’s very common for a victim to be weary of people, even family. You said she only let some of you close?” 

Five and klaus raised their hands, Klaus elbowed Diego who tentivly raises his hand. Allison and Luther looked hurt. 

The doctor nodded in acknowledgment. 

“Its common when suffering from ptsd, to become distant from loved ones and have trouble with intimacy. It’s also common to be overprotective and clinging to loved ones that they trusted before experiencing trauma. Vanya might not let some of you near her for a while, you need to be patient. She’s at a vulnerable stage emotionally, you need to respect her personal boundaries. Let her know you care and be there for her, especially since she’s expecting. Are there any more questions?”

Allison timidly raised her hand. “What else should we expect with her recovery?”

“It really depends on the person, but the most common symptoms are: Not being able to feel relaxed at home or with other people, just like I’ve previously mentioned. Feeling detached from other people, having difficulty handling emotions including having a lot of anger; which can lead to pushing people away. She will be experiencing flashbacks and nightmares at some point in the near future, as well as frightening and paranoid thoughts. There’s so many more that are possible, I’ll give you a list.”

They nodded, doctor Harris changed the subject. 

“Now onto more pressing issues, we found traces of an unidentifided medication in her system, it was givin to her frequently,  _ recently.  _ There is nothing listed in her file, but do any of you have any ideas as to what she could have taken or any possible medication she could be on? It is important that I know all medications that a patient is on so that nothing conflicts and causes more damage.”

The siblings paused and took in the long explanation. Klaus spoke up.

“Vanya has been taking these pills since we were kids, they’re for her nerves I think. I’m not sure what they are, but I know she still takes them.”

The doctor nodded, pleased with the new information.

“Ok great I will look into that. Thank you all for being so understanding in this process.” It was odd that a patient might be on medication that wasn’t listed in their file. She’d need to look into that.

  
  


Doctor Marsh left Vanyas room and headed towards the waiting room where the others were waiting . 

“Is she ok?” Diego asked as soon as the doctor entered the room. 

“She is fine, the tests ran smoothly.”

She handed Dr. Harris a file with the test notes.

“Unfortunately, visiting hours are over. Two of you can stay overnight, usually it’s only one but I can make an acception. I think it would be best for those who Vanya is closest with to stay, I’ll let you sort it out amongst yourselves.” 

As soon as she left, Klaus stood up and faced his siblings. “I think me and Five should stay.” 

  
  


They looked over at Five, who had a look of regret and pain in his face. “I want to but I can’t. I have something to deal with..”

“Something more important than being there for your sister?” Allison huffed. 

“I have no choice.” He hissed. “When I was gone, I worked for some bad people. I need to make sure they don’t fuck up the world or hurt anybody else.”

A moment of silence passed through. 

“I vote Diego to stay in my place.” Five stated. 

“S-sure. Ok.” He stood up and joined Klaus, who looked at the remaining two siblings. 

“What about you guys? What are you gonna do?”

“I’m gonna go get a hotel room, call Patrick and Claire.”

Klaus nodded and looked at Luther. “Whatta ‘bout you, big bro?”

Luther though for a moment. “I’ll go back to the academy. Help mom and pogo to take my mind off things. Speaking of which, once Vanyas released from the hospital, she should stay in the academy. We could take care of her.” He trailed off. 

“That’s a good idea. She shouldn’t be alone in that crampt apartment, especially since she’s pregnant now…”

Allison acknowledged. 

“Ok. We’ll see you tomorrow.” Diego said. Allison and Luther left, Luther taking the car and Allison called a cab. Five asked Diego and Klaus to keep Vanya safe before making another jump. 


	10. Be Still, Wild And Young (Long May Your Innocence Reign)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Be Still by The Killers

The doctor brought in a hospital sleeper sofa and set it up beside the bed. Diego settled on the sofa, Klaus laid down next to vanya on the bed, her head resting softly on his chest. Looking down at her, Klaus really noticed how small his sister was compared to him. 

He shifted trying not to wake Vanya and looked over at Ben, who was looking at their sister thoughtfully. The past few months have been hell. For them all, especially Vanya. 

His mind drifted. 

What will the kid be like? Will he or she like him? _Of coarse_, Klaus thought, _he would be the favourite uncle naturally._

Would the baby be a boy or a girl?

They would have to help with the preparation. And taking care of the baby. _Would Vanya have to move?_ She currently was living in a one bedroom apartment, no place for a baby to grow.

How much space does a baby need, anyway? 

She could live in the academy for however long she needed, while looking for a new place. Mom was there to help with the baby, she did raise seven kids after all. Klaus also thought about staying there himself since he had literally nowhere else to be. Five and Luther would stay there too, they too had nowhere else to go. Diego lived nearby, Allison could visit with Claire and Patrick!

Slowly Klaus’ eyes drifted closed as exhaustion overcame him. 

————

  
  
  


Leonard had gone into hiding. _The nerve of that fucking prick. _

Five visited the store again, with no friendly intentions but left empty handed. The shop was now out of business. _That mother fucker-_

He jumped again. And again. _And again._ From the shed to the shop to Leonard’s home, his ambition of murder and vengeance growing with every failed attempt to locate the bastard who touched his sister. 

_It’s like he vanished into thin air. _

Five ended up at Griddys. He needed a break, before he went completely insane. 

He wanted to see Vanya _desperately_, but she needed rest and he didn’t want to test the hospital staff’s patience with their family’s constant disobedience towards the rules. Plus he knew she was in good hands with Diego and Klaus. 

Sighing, he sat on a stool and ordered a cup of black coffee. The waitress looked at him weirdly, he was after all a 13 year old looking boy, alone at 11:00 pm in a donut shop. She didn’t say anything though, she gave him a sweet smiled and went to the coffee machine. She handed him the cup and went to the back room

He took a sip. 

A man with a creepy child’s mask of a raccoon put a gun to his head, Five raised his eyebrow with amusement. 

“You’re a real pain in the ass to find, you know that? Come with us and we won’t have a problem.”

Five didn’t answer or acknowledge the man, he simply took another sip of his coffee. 

“Hey!” The man shouted aggressively. “You think I want to shoot a kid? You think I wanna go home with that on my conscious?”

“Well I wouldn’t worry about that. You won’t be going home.” 

Five made a jump before the man could act. 

When the mans gunshot came it was so sudden that it almost got Five in the shoulder. He lunged toward the man who had fired, pulling the gun down and out of his hands before jumping and shooting from behind. 

The three remaining Commission assassins sprung into action. A woman in a fox's mask was closest. In a flash of blue and white, blood suddenly gushed from the woman’s severed jugular. 

Another in a bird mask came at Five, yelling aggressively, Five shot him in the stomach. _Stupid fucker. _

The man tried to stand but his legs gave way, and he fell to his knees and onto the ground with a cringing thud, the wet smack of blood ringing as he made contact with the tiled floor. 

The last one to be standing was a tall man in an elephant mask who came from behind. 

Five fired the gun at the man, who fell to his knees and stared up at his assailant with bitterness; in Fives eyes was no remorse. He held the gun to the man's forehead. Before he fired, the man smirked smugly “_Hows your sister?_” 

With rage and sorrow, Five pulled the trigger without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short, I’ll update shortly with a chapter containing a scene about the ultrasound. 
> 
> Also, I forgot to mention: Allison and Patrick didn’t get a divorce in this story! I just decided that they didn’t. 
> 
> Klaus is gonna be an energetic uncle and Claire is going to be over enthusiastic about her new cousin


	11. I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Like a prayer by Madonna

The ultrasound clinic was surprisingly small, feeling cramped with the three of them plus the equipment and doctor. 

Vanya laid back with her eyes scrunched shut, Klaus and Diego sitting beside her. Diego was holding her hand as the doctor set up the machinery, Klaus telling her jokes to lighten the mood. Ben standing in the corner, staring sadly at his sister as a feeling of uselessness filled him. 

  
  
  
  


Everything was going well, that is, until the doctor pointed out an irregularity on the screen. 

They looked at the blurred image, her stomach dropped. 

“Congratulations, you’re having twins!”

“ _ Oh, Shit.”  _ She could hear klaus whisper from her side, but she didn’t acknowledge it. She was to busy being in shock to agree with him. Vanya froze for a moment taking in the information before bursting into tears. 

“W-Wha, How? I-“ Diego moved closer to ease her, he put both his hands on her shoulders. Klaus kept shifting his gaze from Vanya to the doctor then Ben, who kept motioning for him to comfort their distressed sister. 

  
  


She turned to her brothers, her voice broke as she stuttered in between sobs. “W-what do I do? I-I can’t afford this!”

“Shh shh, i-its gonna be ok V-ven.” Diego cursed internally for his stutter, it always seemed to come at the worst times. 

“B-but my apartment, t-there’s no room!” She was starting to hyperventilate. The doctor tried to help the three of them, but Diego determined they could handle it themselves. 

“We'll figure it out together. Everything’s going to be ok.” Klaus murmured softly while stroking her hand. 

“I’m terribly sorry for causing you such distress,  _ sincerely _ .” The doctor said once Vanya had fully calmed down. “It’s common for women 30 and older to conceive twins. In a few weeks you’ll be able to return and find out the genders if you’d like?” Vanya let out a big exhale and nodded, eyes fixed on a spot in front of her, she was still trying to process the new information. 

  
  
  
  


She was released from the hospital that afternoon. She was all fixed up with a minor abrasion on her wrist, she would have to wear a wrist brace for the few weeks. She was silent when they left the hospital, she stayed quiet in the car. 

Diego opened the front door of the academy for her and she hesitantly stepped inside, overwhelmed by the sudden rush of memories and emotions that came as she walked into the huge foreroom. 

“Vanya, darling?” A woman's voice caught her by surprise. Grace stood in one of the doorways and smiled at her. She wore the same 50’s style dress she remembered from her childhood, her mother’s beautiful face still bore the same bright red lipstick. 

“ _ Mom!”  _ Vanya said, surprised by the amount of emotion in her own voice. She ran over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her mother's slim waist. Vanya couldn’t help but get teary eyed, her emotions were all messed up due to the pregnancy after all. 

Grace processed the situation for an instant before returning the gesture and hugged Vanya back. 

Diego and Klaus watched from the sideline, smiling softly. 

  
  


“I must say, you certainly gave your siblings and I quite a scare. I’m so relieved to see you safe sweetheart!”

Vanya released her mother, still holding onto her hands. Grace looked down and her smile grew. “Looks like someone’s eating for two! How exciting!” 

“Actually I’m eating for three.” Mom looked at her sweetly, smile still as big as ever. 

“Do you know where Allison, Luther and Pogo are?” Diego spoke, walking up to the two with Klaus following behind. 

“Your brother and Pogo are upstairs in your father's office and Allison will be over shortly. Now Vanya, you must be famished! Come now, let’s get something to eat! You boys are welcome to join us if you’d like.” 

Klaus’ face brightened as he skipped toward the kitchen, pulling Vanya along. 

Diego stayed behind. 

“Uh no thanks mom. I think I’m going to go find Five. He disappeared without a proper explanation and I need answers.” 

“Alright honey. Good luck!” 

“Thanks mom.” With that, Diego walked out the door. 

Grace spun on her heels and headed to the kitchen where Klaus and Vanya were waiting. 

————-

Diego got a call from Eudora about a disturbance at Griddys donuts.  _ A disturbance was an understatement. _ The crime scene was gruesome, what’s worse is the only witnesses described his brother when asked about what happened.  _ “There was a boy, he was wearing a school uniform. He ordered a black coffee and had a tattoo. I mean, who lets a kid have a tattoo?” _

This day just kept getting better and better. 

  
  


Diego went to the library and started his own investigation. Harold was still out there. 

  
  


Low and behold, there sat five. He was holding a bottle of vodka, occasionally taking a sip as he stared at the computer screen. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Diego asked angrily. 

Five looked at him and returned his gaze to the screen. “None of your goddamn business.”

“Ok listen up you little fucker. Today has been nothing but hell for all of us and you’re not  _ fucking _ helping. First the ultrasound, Vanyas frantic and stressed out of her fucking mind, then I get a call saying my brother might be involved with a homicide case? And you won’t even tell me why?! I think it is my fucking buisness!” 

Five stiffened. “What happened at the ultrasound?”

Diego let out an angry sigh. “She’s having twins. She’s in shock,  _ fuck _ , she was freaking out.”

“ _ Twins _ ? W-Where is she now?” 

“She’s with mom and Klaus at the academy. She’ll stay there until we get her a new place. Now, what are you doing here?”

“I’m trying to look for Harold. I want to make him  _ pay.  _ The thing is he’s disappeared, so I’m looking for information. I'm going to find this guy and avenge Vanya, if you get in my way, if you try to stop me from killing him-“

“Woah, I didn’t say anything about stopping you. In fact I want to help. I also want to make him pay.” His voice went dark, and Fives smirk was feral. 

—————

  
  


_ Fold your hands on your lap.  _

_ Smile? Don’t smile? _

_ Don’t look anyone in the eye. Or should I? _

  
  


_ Pretend you're fine.  _

_ Study your shoes. Study the plate in front of you.  _

_ Don’t smile … should I smile?  _

_ God. This was hard.  _

She was fidgety and awkward and nervous. Mom smiled at her as Vanya picked at the food in front of her, telling her that it’s important to eat enough nutrients while pregnant. 

Allison has joined them a few minutes after they settled, Vanya tried her best to distance herself without being to obvious. Her tense behaviour towards her sister was noticed but not being up, Allison plastered a fake smile and sat so that klaus separated her from Vanya. 

Klaus tried to lighten the mood with little success, they stayed in silence. It didn’t help when Luther and Pogo walked in. Vanya felt overwhelmed at all the faces staring back at her and whispered to Klaus quietly if they could leave without seeming rude. 

He nodded understanding and brought her out of the kitchen. 

Klaus led her up the stairs and passed her childhood room which confused her. Klaus looked back and notice her puzzled expression and smiled. “Don’t worry sis, we’ve fixed you up a new room. More spacious with a personal touch.”

He showed her to the room at the end of the hall, unused for a numerous amount of years, seeing it now she couldn’t seem to recall ever knowing it existed in the past. She took a step inside, Klaus straying behind. 

It was bigger than her old room, the interior decoration was more lavish and colourful, white painted wood with bright yellow walls created a joyous environment. There were posters of movies and concerts, her favourite bands were on the walls, lining the area beside the bed frame. 

“You like it? I decorated it myself!” Klaus proclaimed proudly from the doorframe taking a step into the room. Ben glared at him from where he was standing in the corner of the room, arms spread out in a questioning manner. Klaus let out a groan. “Fine, Ben helped too.” 

“Ben? Is he here too?”

“Mmhmm. He’s right there.” Klaus pointed to the corner right beside her. “He’s asking if you like the room.”

Vanya looked back at him. “I love it. Thanks Ben.” She called out quietly. 

“He says it was nothing.”

She walked up and ran her fingers over a poster of an old Madonna: Album By Album poster, a small smile formed on her lips. 

“I remember you had a huge crush on her when we were kids. You were obsessed.” He chuckled to himself as he went to her side. 

“I was not obsessed!” She exclaimed with a smile. 

Ben whispered from behind her,  _ you totally were, V.  _

“Yeah,  _ ok.”  _ Klaus teased. “I mean I get it, she  _ is  _ extremely hot.”

She nodded in agreement and laughed, looking back at the room. 

“You can stay here as long as you want. Me and the others will help you find a new place if you’d like. We’ll help you with the kids too. Ben decided he’ll be the guardian angel of the two.” Klaus said softly. 

“Yeah, I’d like that. Thank you klaus. For everything, I love you.” 

“Anything for you, Ven. Love you too.”

“I-I think I’m gonna take a shower.”

“Alright, let me know if you need anything, ok?” 

“Is Ben still here?”

“He left a second ago, the poor guy was getting all emotional.” He said with a smile. “He said bye, though.”

“Tell him I love him, ok? And thank you.”

“Will do, Sister dear. Enjoy your shower!”

She nodded, Klaus gave her a wave with his ‘Hello’ hand before walking out of the room. 

————-

  
  


The warm water felt so  _ fucking _ good. The shower water that Leonard had provided her with was cold, the warm water felt like a gift from god himself. 

  
  
  


Though of course the feeling was cut short. 

She washed her hair and body slowly, her energy seemed to have evaporated as the day progressed. 

A melancholic feeling of dread suddenly filled her, which turned into something more. A sense of familiarity, a memory?  _ A flashback. _

  
  


_ Warm.  _

Warm water. Warm hands. 

_ No.  _

She started to shake. 

_ Calm yourself. Pull yourself together, Vanya.  _

The feeling didn’t stop. 

_ He can’t hurt you anymore.  _

The water dripped over her face as she let out a sob, she wrapped her arms around her waist as her chest heaved. 

_ There’s no one there.  _

But his hands still  _ burned _ against her skin. 

_ Make it stop.  _

The horror didn’t fade. 

_ I need to get out of here.  _

A slight footing error caused her to slip. 

She fell backwards with a  _ bang.  _ Vanya didn’t hit her head, but seriously hurt her ass and lower back. 

She sat there for a bit shaking, crying and grimacing with pain. 

A soft knock came at the door. “Vanya sweetheart, are you alright? I heard a loud noise.”

“Y-Yeah mom, I-I’m fine. I’ll be out in a second.”

“Alright honey. Call me if you need anything.”

Vanya heard her mother's high heels click down the hallway, she sat there for a little while longer until carefully getting up and turning off the water. 

She was still shaking as she wrapped the towel around herself, face feeling numb with a lack of emotion, her wet hair sticking to her forehead and cheeks. 

She was  _ so tired.  _ Then again, when was she not?

She craved caffeine, she longed for a cup of coffee, but Vanya knew better. 

Instead, she went to her bedroom and sat on the bed, staring at the wall. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I chose for Vanya to have twins because I couldn’t really decide what I wanted the gender to be and also it’s true that women 30 and older are more likely to have twins. 
> 
> Also, I love Grace Hargreeves as a supportive mother and I love her and Vanya bonding. She’s gonna be a great grandmother.


	12. Here Comes The Sun, And I Say It’s Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title : Here comes the sun by The Beatles

She was walking down the stairs, Klaus had managed to convince her to watch a movie with him. They were going to watch Stand by me, a personal favourite of the two, when the front door swung open violently. 

A small Five stood in the doorway, eyes wide open and gasping for breath. 

He ran across the foyer and threw his arms around Vanya, who had just gotten to the foot of the stairs. She staggers, but he catches her, Klaus resting a hand on her back to steady them. For some reason, the encounter with him in the shed and at the hospital she thought was a hallucination. I mean, she was hopped up on painkillers at the time, plus feeling emotionally overwhelmed. But he was actually here. Smelling slightly of alcohol, but  _ here. God how she missed her brother.  _

“You're here. I-I thought it was just a dream.”

“I didn’t mean to leave,” Five says, his voice breaks. “I didn’t mean to leave. I didn’t mean to leave in the first place when we were kids. I fucked up, V, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here. I-I spent every day trying to get back.”

  
  


Vanya’s arms tighten around his neck. “I left the lights on for you, I made you sandwiches, I-I prayed you’d find me In the shed, I’m sorry I lost hope..” she says, and Five’s entire heart breaks into pieces. He tries to blink away a few tears, failing miserably, and tries to stifle the sobs doing their best to burst out of his chest. 

“I thought I was going to die in there, I thought the babies-  _ I missed you so much. _ ”

“I’m sorry,” Five chokes out, chest heaving, “I’m so fucking sorry. I didn’t mean to leave, I would never, I would never- fuck, you deserve so much better, I’m such a shitty brother.”

“No, no you’re not.” He rested his chin on her head and stoked her hair, sniffling quietly. Klaus slowly draped himself over the both of them. “Group hug,” he mumbles into Vanya and Fives hair.

“I’m so sorry,” Five repeats, shaking and crying, slightly drunk; he felt so gross. Both his and Vanyas heads were resting on Klaus’ chest, their brothers arm acting as a sort of barricade to protect them from the outside world. “I can’t believe how much things have changed, I didn’t mean to leave.” Five kept mumbling over and over. “I’m so sorry, Ven.”

The three of them finally detangled their lips, and stood in a small circle, Vanyas head on fives shoulder and Klaus’ hand on their backs. Klaus cleared his throat. “Hey, Me and Allison were going to take Vanya shopping for baby supplies, if you’re not too busy, you could join us if you’d like.”

Five conciderd it for a moment. “I’ll have to let Diego know, we have...plans. I might have to leave early but I would enjoy going with you.”

Klaus clasped his hands together. “Great! Maybe while we’re there, we could buy you some new outfits as well. That uniform is so two decades ago.” 

Vanya let out a giggle as Five glared at him with annoyance, rolling his eyes at his brothers antics. 

  
  
  
  
  


Allison let out a gasp. “Vanya! Look at this, isn’t it adorable?” She exclaimed as she held up a small grey onesie with the face of a bear on it. 

Over the past few day Vanya had gotten more comfortable with her family, mostly Allison, Luther and Pogo. Though she still got uncomfortable when left alone with one of the three, usually she’d ask Klaus or Mom to stay with her. She hasn’t seen Diego in a while, or Five for that matter. 

“Yeah, it’s cute. I don’t think we really need it though, we have quite a lot of clothes now.” It was hard, one kids is expensive enough but now that she was having twins, she had to buy two of everything which was a pain in the ass for her tiny bank account. 

“Well I’ll buy it, as a gift from the worlds best aunt.” Allison smirk proudly as she picked up another matching one and went to the cashier.

They left the store, Klaus turned to his siblings with a smile. “I’m thirsty. Wanna grab something to drink?”

The four of them sat at the counter. Five ordered a cup of coffee (obviously), Vanya tried desperately not to look at him while he drank, her desire for caffeine growing stronger by the day. Instead, she settled for hot chocolate, per Klaus’ advice. Allison ordered an ice cap to go. 

Five had to leave, saying he had important matters to attend to. He kissed Vanya on the forehead,  _ and begrudgingly Klaus’ after he started complaining _ , and jumped, despite the fact he still held onto the cafés coffee mug. Allison also left, she was flying to L.A. for a bit before returning with Claire. She said her goodbyes and hopped into a cab, leaving Vanya, Klaus and Ben left. 

“We’re in no rush. What you wanna talk about, V?”

  
  
  


——————

  
  
  
  


They found him. 

They found Harold. 

The degenerate asshole was hiding in an old cottage in the woods,  _ the look on his face when Five and Diego found him was priceless.  _

The two of them took him away. 

  
  
  


_ They’ve waited for this moment for months.  _

  
  
  


~~

  
  
  


Diego paused at the doorway, listening closely. There were no screams, no moans he could make out through the walls. 

He opened the door.

The smell hit him like a hurled brick and left him blinking as if his eyes needed to adjust. A heavy rancid scent of vomit and human fluids attacked his senses.

On the floor there was a bucket, inspecting it closely Diego determined the substance to be bleach. 

Fives methods of torture were far different from his. 

There was a dark shadow plastered on the wall, the same shape a grown man. 

“ _ Leonard.  _ Or should I say Harold?.” Diego hissed as he walked closer to get a good look at his face. 

“Enjoying your stay?”

Harold lifted his head slightly, struggling to gain strength. His face was heavily damaged as a result of fives vengeance. 

“Fuck. You.” He breathed bitterly. 

  
  


Diego chuckled darkly. He stepped closer and took a harsh grasp on his chin, jerking his head up to look him in the eyes. “You know what I’m gonna do?” Diego slowly removed a knife from his belt and slowly dragged it across Harold’s face, not hard enough to cause bleeding but enough to get a point across. 

There was a flash of blue across the dark walls, followed by a dark voice. “Don’t kill him without me, Diego.”

He walked past his brother, a cup of hot coffee in his hand, and looked through their supplies. 

Diego turned back to Harold. “I’m gonna kill you,  _ slowly.  _ I’m going to make sure you feel every second of the pain.” He pressed the blade into Harold’s temple, blood slowly dripping down from the newly opened slit. “With every second that you don’t explain why you took her, I’m gonna torture you until you beg for forgiveness.”

Harold let out a venomous chuckle. “Classic Umbrella Academy behaviour, daddy would be  _ so proud _ . It’s funny, you’re precious sister begged for compassion too.”

Fives eyebrows shot up widely before furrowing with anger, he jumped right beside the two and rammed his mug of boiling hot coffee at Harold’s face, who let out an agonizing screech of pain as blood and coffee ran down his face.  _ Music to his ears.  _

Diego kicked him in the stomach. He slammed his fist into the side of Harold’s face. Five held up a hand gun to his stomach, Diego stopped him by putting his hand in the way. “No,  _ not yet _ ….”

Harold let out a raspy breath.

Blood spilled out of his mouth, his nose, like a basin overflowing. Diego kicked him again, slaughterous rage clouded his vision. 

“Please…….Stop..” Harold managed to choke out between ragged breaths. 

Fives face darkened again as he moved a step closer until he was face to face with him. “You beg for mercy, you didn’t show my sister much mercy,  _ did you _ ?”

He held the gun to Harold’s throat, despite Diego’s protests, and put his finger on the trigger but Harold spoke up. “Wait!  _ Wait _ .. I’ll tell you. Please….”

“I’m listening.”

  
  
  
  
  


It was sickening, more so than the literal smell of bile that filled the room. Harold’s ‘great plan’, using Vanya as a hostage, a pawn for his own sick twisted game was so fucking disgusting. 

  
  
  


_ Kidnap Vanya Hargreeves. _

_ Keep her locked inside, keep her on the pills.  _

_ Wait until she develops stockholm syndrome (“All the triggers were there.”) _

_ Take the pills away.  _

_ Get my revenge. _

  
  
  


Revenge?

  
  


“What do you mean revenge? What were the pills?” Diego yelled, getting more impatient by the second. 

Harold couldn’t lift his head, he could barely talk. “Your precious little sister is extremely special.  _ You’ll see _ ..” he managed to muster before passing out. 

————-

Vanya and Klaus (and Ben) sat at the counter in the cafe, having a light conversation as they finished their drinks

Things were going great, but then Vanyas head got dizzy. Her brothers voice slowly turned to incoherent mumbling then a small buzz in the back of her mind. 

There was a song that played faintly over the radio, it came with a sense of familiarity as it crept to her ears, then came fear. 

  
  
  


_ We should get to know each other better, what's your favourite song? _

(Here comes the sun) (Yesterday)

  
  
  


_ No _ . The melody filled the air, flowed to her ears without mercy. 

  
  


_ Huh. Never been much of a Beatles fan. More of a stones guy myself. _

(Rid these songs from my memory)

(God have mercy….)

  
  


Paint It, Black played as the waitress put the cash in the register. 

_ It was the same song he hummed eerily every time he visited— _

“Ven, are you alright?” 

She hadn’t realized she was crying, not until her brother spoke. 

Panicking. She was panicking. 

_ (‘More of a stones guy myself.’) _

Muttering incoherently and hyperventilating, she staggered out of the stool and stubbles towards the door, bolted out of the shop, the customers watching as she fled with concern. 

  
  


_ “Vanya!”  _ Klaus called, but she refused to look back. 

  
  


She could still hear him. 

_ (‘I see a red door and I want it painted black’) _

_ NO _ . 

She broke down on the sidewalk, falling onto her knees and clutching her ears as she sobbed. Onlookers walked around her staring down, slightly sympathetic but not wanting to get involved. Klaus ran up to her and growled at all the people who walked by without concern. 

He crouched down to his sister level, she refused to listen to him. Ben was frantic standing above them.  _ She’s not listening to you, maybe she’ll listen to me. Please klaus.  _

“But we’re in public…”

_ WHO GIVES A SHIT. LET ME HELP HER! _

_ Alright then _ . Clutching his fists and closing his eyes, blue light shun from klaus’ hands. 

And suddenly Ben was visible to all. He stumbles, and fell to his knees. Klaus moved out of the way and Ben was on his knees in front of Vanya with both hands on her shoulders. Her head slowly lifted, once her eyes met his, pure shock covered her face.

“Wha-  _ Ben _ ? ” Vanya whimpered as Ben quickly leaned forwards and clutched her to his chest. Her hands curl into his jacket and oh God he can actually  _ touch  _ her. 

His sister is in his arms and he’s been watching over her for months, - _ years  _ actually _ ,  _ since his death _ \-  _ and had never been able to do something as simple as give her a goddamn hug. Ben brings up a hand and sweeps strands of her hair that covered her face, he could feel each piece between his fingers, he lowered his head to plant a kiss on her forehead and rested his cheek at the top of her head. She was shaking like crazy, Vanya started crying again-

“Oh shit, please don’t cry, Ven, it’s alright, you’re safe. I love you, I’m here, I know you’re scared, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“B- _ Ben. _ .” Her breath hitches and she chokes on her words. He’s probably holding her too tightly, he doesn’t let go but pulls back far enough to cup her cheek. People are getting annoyed at how the three of them are sitting in the middle of the sidewalk, but Ben didn’t give a shit. 

“I’m here, Vanya,” he tells her what he’s wanted to say for years. “I’m always here for you. You’re going to be ok.”

  
  
  


“I’m sorry to break the moment but we should probably head home. Vanya, you look like you could use some rest.” Klaus said as he crouched down and put a hand on her back. 

“Y-Yeah. I guess so…” Ben held both her hands as they both slowly stood up. 

They made their way to the car, Ben gave Vanya one last hug and kiss on the head before disappearing. 

  
  
  
  



	13. Sleep Pretty Darling, Do Not Cry (And I Will Sing A Lullaby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Golden Slumbers by The Beatles

Vanya had taken up drawing as a way to pass the time. She had been decent at visual art before, she noticed a drastic improvement with her sketches. She drew the view from her new bedroom window, a few trees and the view of building roofs in the distance. It was beyond beautiful during dusk. 

Her interest in the Violin slowly decreased as she played less and less. Now her prized possession was sitting in the corner of the room, it’s neck fully repaired after the damage inflicted upon it after her abduction. She couldn’t even lift it without breaking into tears. 

  
  
  


She was now sitting by the window up in the new nursery which was sat across from her bedroom, the walls per her and Klaus’ request were painted in a light orange (it was her favourite, the warm sunsets she could see from her window made her fall in love with the colour, along with the changing leaves as they slowly moved closer to November.)

Out of the window she could see the garden, with brilliant flowers and a willow tree and well trimmed hedges, just like when she was little. There was a small stone path that led through the greenery, she loved the memories of running down them with Five or Klaus, usually they’d have to drag her out, for she was afraid their father might find them ‘misbehaving’ and punish them. 

  
  


No one came looking for her until dinner, respecting that she wanted to be alone, she wanted to refuse Fives invitation to come downstairs, there was a lump in her throat as hard as a pebble. She couldn’t muster up the strength to swallow. She lacked the energy to speak. She just stared and shook her head slowly,  _ was that a stain of red on his fingers? _

Five didn’t push for her to eat, instead he sat down beside her and hugged her for some time. It was nice, though odd, she had thought Five didn’t like human contact, she’d been convinced so after witnessing him put Klaus in a headlock after resting his arm on their small brothers head. 

  
  


At this moment he was noticeably the same size as her,  _ which was kind of embarrassing. _ He rested his chin on her head as she leaned into her brothers chest, confused by the smell of bleach and a slight acidity that stuck to the fabric. He looked at her stomach, sadness, thoughtfulness and anger in his eyes. _ _

_ He was going to be an uncle. Of course, he knew about Claire and he wanted to meet her, but she had Allison and Patrick. Vanya, she had her siblings and Mom, but it wasn’t the same.  _

_ Will he be able to support her? What if he fails to protect her again? _

  
  
  


_ He had to find out the truth.  _

  
  


His fingers wrapped around her arms tight suddenly, making Vanya jump slightly. 

“Are you alright?” She mumbled into her brothers shirt fabric, trying to tilt her head to look at his face. 

  
  


“Everything is fine.” He muttered stoically. 

She tilted her head back down as stayed wrapped in her small brothers arms. Looking around in the embrace, she got a good look at his hands.  _ It WAS blood.  _

Five noticed her wide eyed stare. “I accidentally cut myself.” He mumbled before standing, asking her about the dinner request once more before walking out the door. 

Her brother was certainly odd. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Her mother started doing the check ups and sonograms with her, seeing as though she was fully capable of every type of medical care. 

“Are you troubled by any pain, Vanya?”

“No.”

“Dizziness?”

“Maybe the odd time, usually while I’m experiencing morning sickness.” 

“Has your pulse paused or skipped a beat?”

“Sometimes it might flutter.”

Nodding with a smile, Grace wrote down the symptoms to the list of information that she kept of Vanya while pregnant. 

_ Reflexes normal. _

_ Palms, fingers distinctly swollen.  _

_ Occasional dizziness.  _

_ Rare heart palpitations.  _

“Would you mind if I check your legs?”

“Not at all.”

Grace bent down and noticed the strange shoes that Vanya wore on her feet. “What are these?” They were faded, worn out combat boots with mud stains all over the leather. 

Looking down, Vanya replied. “They’re Klaus’. My shoes don’t fit anymore. They’re very comfortable.” She had come to a habit of borrowing her siblings clothing, most of their clothes were twice her size anyways. Vanya was currently wearing one of Luther’s shirts as well, the fabric was long enough to fit over her petite body and big baby bump. 

Smiling, Grace turned her attention to Vanya's feet and legs. She pushed her finger into her calf. “Does that pain you?” Vanya shook her head. 

“Very good. Now sweetheart, seeing as though you are nearly five months along, are you ready to find out the genders? I’m quite excited myself.”

Shit, was she? Vanya was excited, yet anxious. She nodded her head slowly. 

Her mother smiled. “Very well!”

  
  
  
  


———-

  
  


She was having a nightmare. That’s what it was. 

So vivid, so horrifying, Vanya woke up sweating with tears streaming down her cheeks as she gasped for breath. She was rubbing her stomach as she stumbled out of bed. 

It was just a dream. _ _

  
  


_ But it felt so real.  _

  
  


_ Leonard. The babies. The shed. The blood on Fives fingers.  _

She was having a panic attack. 

Vanya wrapped her arms around the bump protectively as she stumbled backwards frantically, but her shoulder slammed into the wall. She recoiled. Her elbow cracked against the other wall. Yelping, She flinched away from the pain, and slid against the wall, knocking her head into her knees. Darkness swarmed in. She sat there shaking and sobbing quietly. 

“It’s not real!  _ It’snotrealit’snotreal…” _

She continued to shake, stare into her knees and cry until 11:35, when she tiptoed down to the perpetually empty media room. She sat and watched every Disney movie and musical she could find, careful not to wake her family. She passed out, tear-stained and slightly panicky, at 3am.

  
  


She was found by Klaus, who was going to the kitchen for a late night,  _ or early morning _ snack when he came across his sister curled up on the couch with the credits of “The Sound Of Music” rolling. 

He carefully tucked her under a throw blanket that was resting beside her and went into the kitchen. Klaus came out shortly with a container of strawberries,  _ Mom didn’t have any junk food  _ he sulked.  _ _

When he left the kitchen Vanya was awake and rubbing her eyes carefully. “Klaus?” She yawned as she slowly sat up.

“Hey Ven, do you want to sleep upstairs?”

“I-I don’t know, what are you doing?”

“Oh, I was a tad bit hungry. You know how I be. If you’re staying, mind if a join you?”

“Not at all.” She smiled as Klaus settled down beside her, snuggling under the blanket with her. 

“What do you want to watch?” She asked, holding up the remote. 

“I dunno, surprise moi.” 

Chuckling softly, Vanya turned back to the tv. “Do you want to watch IT?”

“Like, the old or new one?”

“New.”

“Oh yes please. I love that movie.”

Vanya smiled. “Yeah me too.”

They were at the part of the movie where the group goes into the Well house for the first time, when Richie finds the missing poster and Eddie breaks his arm. Five appeared right beside them out of nowhere. 

“Jesus!” Klaus exclaimed, jumping im his place and gripping his chest. “For fucks sake bro, don’t do that!” 

“Sorry…” Five muttered as he sat down beside Klaus. “What are you watching?”

“IT.” Vanya answered. 

“Huh. Didn’t think you’d like that kind of stuff. Horror, I mean.”

“I  _ am  _ full of surprises.” 

Grinning softly, Five looked around Klaus’ head and got a good look at his sister's face. She had been crying. 

“Ven. What’s wrong?”

Vanya looked at her brother with a puzzled expression. Klaus turned to look at her as well, noticing the tear stains and cursing himself for not noticing sooner. 

“Oh it’s nothing.” Her brothers’ didn’t look convinced. “It’s just, you know, pregnancy hormones and shit.”

“Uh huh, right. Speaking of which, how did the checkup with mom go?” Klaus asked, stretching his arm to rest on the couch cushion behind her. 

“I found out the genders.”

Five raised his eyebrows with a trace of excitement, Klaus on the other hand wasn’t even trying to hide it. “Really?! Ooo, what’s it going to be? Are they both girls? Oh my gosh two little girls would be so frickin adorable!”

“Actually, I’m having a boy and a girl.” Vanya said softly as she rested a hand on her stomach. 

“Congratulations,” Five smirked. “Do you have any ideas for names?” He asked as he shifted to face his whole body towards them on the couch. 

“Well I was going to choose Elizabeth for a girl after the character from Pride and Prejudice, but it’s such a common name. I think I like the name Delaney.”

_ I like that one. It’s pretty,  _ Ben said over Klaus’ shoulder, making him jump again. 

“Jesus, when did you get here?!” 

Five and Vanya looked at him with confusion. Klaus waved it off. “Oh it’s nothing. Ben says he likes the name, he decided to be a little bitch and gave me jumpscare number two, almost gave me a fudging heart attack.”

Rolling his eyes, Five shook his head at his brother, which Klaus actively ignored and turned back to Vanya. “What name for the boy? I think Little Timmy is perfect, or Jerald.” 

“Klaus, those are horrible.” Five stated sardonically. 

“I was actually thinking of the name Richie.”

“Like from the movie?”

She nodded and turned toward the screen, as did her brothers. “I chose the name because the character reminded me of you, Five.”

“I can see the resemblance.” Klaus commented with a smirk, on the screen Richie Tozeir was being held back from Bill while yelling curse words at him.

_ Definitely  _ Ben remarks. 

Five made a grunt as he watched the scene. “I don’t see it.”

Klaus, Ben and Vanya both giggled. 

Fives face quickly went serious. 

“Vanya, I need to tell you something.”

“W-what is it?”

“It’s-“ he was cut off by the sound of vibrations, he dug through his pockets and pulled out a small flip phone. 

“When did you get that old thing?” Klaus queried with amusement. 

“Diego gave it to me.” He muttered as he held it up to his ear. 

A moment passed, Fives eyes went wide. 

“Is everything ok?” Vanya asked with a slight panicked tone in her voice. 

“Everything is fine. Diego is in a ...predicament. He needs my help. Stay here.” In a flash of blue, Five was gone. 

“Well that was interesting.” Klaus breathed, a small chuckle came from vanyas lips. 

_ What a weirdo _ Ben joked. 

————-

“Diego! Where the fuck are you?” Five yelled as he stormed into the room. Harold was still chained against the wall unconscious, his body heavily damaged and bloody. 

“Over here.” He grunted as he carried a big cardboard box towards him. Diego dropped it onto the ground with a bang, and bent down to open the flaps. “I found this. He hid it in the floorboards of his house.” He rummaged through the box and pulled out a crimson red journal with the letters R.H. carved into the cover in gold.

“Dads old journal…” Five inspected the book and quickly flipped through. 

There were a few pages dedicated to each of the children, he decided he’d have to look at his later. He got to the part he wanted. 

  
  


** _# 0.7_ **

_ April 26, 1993 _

_ Number Sevens skills have improved dramatically over the course of three months, since the date of their third birthday.  _

_ There was an incident with Number Four and Seven, Four had been poking fun at her by pulling her hair, she had responded to his behaviour by using her powers to toss him against the wall. Number Four had only minor injuries, but both Four and Seven had been rather distressed.  _

  
  
  


_ July 22, 1993 _

_ Seven had an outburst during training, causing discountenance between her siblings. She had caused the buttresses of the foreroom to split into fragments, showering Pogo and myself in slivers of wood. She will be punished accordingly.  _

  
  
  


_ December 8th, 1993 _

_ Number Sevens powers have been proven too great for my oversight to control. I have created a special medication designed to rid Seven of such power. I have also necessitated the use of Number Threes powers to eradicate any memories of Sevens powers from any of the children. Pogo had advised me not to pursue such a ‘harsh’ course of action, but my past attempts to aid Sevens control had come to no avail. Furthermore, Seven shall no longer be apart of the academy, she will live to fulfill the duties of an average individual for the rest of her life.  _

_ On condition that my plans come to naught, in the event Seven stops taking her medication and her powers were to return, the outcome could be  _ ** _catastrophic_ ** ** _._ **

  
  


“Holy fuck. Holy shit.” They both whispered. Their father truly was a fucked up, cruel man. With each new paragraph came a more vile story as they read through their fathers records of their sister.

  
  


“See you’ve.. found out what makes your little sister sospecial .” Harold slurred his words as he strained to lift his. 

Diego stomped up to his, holding the journal up. “How did you get this?”

Harold chuckled darkly. “Have my ways. Sssay, howsVanya?” 

“Shut up.” Diego spat. 

Harolds voice was taunting, it seemed as though no matter how much you tortured him, he wouldn’t give up his malevolent demeanor. “ _ Hey _ , I havea right toknow. It’sss my kid toooo, afterall..” He finished with a smirk that showed all the broken teeth the two had caused. 

“You fucking bastard.” Five hissed. He pulled out a handgun and aimed it at Harold’s head. Before Diego could interject, Five pulled the trigger, the room echoed with a loud  _ bang.  _

“There. It’s done.” Five declared, walking away from Harold’s dead body. 

“What the fuck man?!” Diego roared. “What the fuck did I tell you? We don’t kill him until later!”

“I don’t need to listen to you. He’s dead, Vanyas safe, the Commission is still out there looking for me. I don’t have time to converse with this sorry excuse of a human.” He gestured to Harold’s dead body hand from the wall. “Besides, he was testing my patience.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw the new it movie and I’m not going to spoil anything but HOLY SHIT IT WAS SO GOOD.
> 
> Anyways, I’m sorry if this chapter is shit, I’ve been really busy with the whole back to school sort of thing.


	14. How Can I Sleep When I Don’t Have Dreams, I Just Have Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Staying up by The Neighbourhood

Five was growing restless, he had seen no trace of the commission and with each day that passed he grew more stressed. The truth that their father hid from their family for years was still strung up in his mind, it was like a punch to the gut each time he saw his sister, she had no idea of their fathers betrayal, the full potential of her unknown powers. 

He and Diego both agreed they had to tell her, but neither of them knew how to properly break the news to her, their sister was already in a vulnerable state emotionally. It was a fact that they had to tell her, the sooner the better. 

They approached her when she was alone in her room, reading an old worn copy of ‘Lord of the flies’. 

Diego spoke in an assertive yet calm voice as he revealed the truth to her. Five couldn’t bare to break it to her himself, so instead he sat on her other side and offered her moral support.

  
  
  
  


—

Her brothers entered her room, lowering her book she could see clearly by the look on their faces that whatever they had come to tell had to be serious. Confusion filled her as Diego and Five sat on each side of her on the bed. Diego was never one to show much emotion, so as he laid a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes with sadness and pain, true fear filled her. Five was being uncharacteristically quiet, which didn’t help calm her nerves. 

  
  
  
  
  


When Diego closed his mouth, she looked at him as though he were speaking another language. Everything slowed down around her. Vanya's mind started spinning. “Powers? W-what do you mean, Diego? Is this some kind of  _ joke _ ?”

Her brother looked pained, Five spoke up, inhaling shakily. “Diego and I found dad's old journal. It held notes of all of us, of you.”

“B-but..wha-?” Her hormones betrayed her once again, she broke down into ragged sobs. Five quickly panicked, rubbing her back in a circular motion as she sobbed into his shoulder, Diego grabbed her hands in a show of support. “ _ Those f-fucking p-pills. _ ” She stuttered in between sobs.  _ Of course, why did she never question her father? Was she really that clueless? _

“I know, I know. We’ll figure it out together.” Five mumbled, looking up at his brother, who simply shook his head sadly and rubbed his finger over Vanya's knuckles. 

  
  
  


When It grew dark, Diego retreated to his own room. Vanya asked her smaller brother if he’d stay with her that night, her nightmares had gotten worse and she suspected that due to the new information she was told earlier that she wouldn’t be getting much sleep that night. 

She was, unfortunately, correct. 

It was still in her room, dark and quiet apart from her brothers soft breathing from her side. 

Vanya was dreaming, she could tell. Her room quickly went fully black, as if a dark curtain had been draped over her eyes. 

She could see pictures in her mind of when she was stuck in the dark, horror filled room, like she was reliving the events in her mind. 

It was like a photo album, running on a loop. The video-like memories played after one after another, the pictures faded out and faded in, she couldn’t move. She felt like she was being held in one place, forced to watch a movie in her own mind of her own personal hell, rewatching the moments that plagued her mind and tortured her mercilessly. 

She woke in a sweat, tears running down her cheeks, her chest heaving as she choked on sobs. Five still laid beside her, unfazed by her sudden and abrupt movement to sit upward. 

“ _ Five _ .” She croaked, looking at her brother, she was still out of breath. Her head was throbbing and she felt a kick from her stomach. Her brother shifted and peeled through his half opened eyes, he let out a small groan as he proper himself onto his elbows slowly to look at her. “Mm Vanya?”

“S-sorry, I-I has a nightmare and I…”

Her brother motioned her to come closer, Five leaned back into his pillow and put an arm around her shoulder, bringing her down against the mattress. He tiredly stroked her hair and mumbled lullabies into her hair as she continued to shake, old ones from their childhood. It surprised her, after all these years Five still knew the words. 

A down side to pregnancy is the fact that she could only sleep on her back due to the size of her stomach, so she rested staring at the ceiling, her head on his shoulder before slowly drifting off, this time into a dreamless slumber. 

  
  


**————**

  
  
  


Allison was coming home today. 

Vanya waited in the airport with Luther and Klaus, her over enthusiastic brother held a huge pink sign  _ Welcome back sister and sister offspring.  _ Vanya didn’t understand her brother most times, but she always found his strange antics funny, so she went along with it, rolling her eyes playfully. 

“AUNTIE VANYA!” A small voice cried through the crowd she saw a small Claire run towards her, a tired Allison trailing behind, calling out trying to calm her excited child. 

Vanya looked over and smiled. “Hey princess!” She leaned forwards the farthest she could, the baby bump made it hard for her to reach down. (Once, a few days ago she dropped her sock and had to wait 40 minutes for Klaus to come home to pick it up for her.)

She planted multiple kisses in her small nieces face, causing Claire to let out small giggles. “Geez, you’ve gotten so big! How old are you now?”

Claire held up her hand, showing Vanya four fingers. “Four? Oh my goodness, you’re so old! Pretty soon you’ll be taller than me!”

“Everyone’s taller than you, Ven.” Klaus remarked from over his shoulder, a smirk on his face. 

“That was uncalled for Klaus.” She called back, her brother snickered in response. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Claire. “Anyways, how was the plane ride?”

“It was  _ boring _ !” 

Vanya chuckled. “Boring? You got to fly in the air!”

“Ya but I sleeped the whole time.”

“Ooooh.” Vanya giggles. 

  
  
  


Luther joined her as they headed towards the car, Allison and Klaus following behind. 

“Is Vanya alright? She looks a bit shaken up. Did something happen?” She whispered to her brother, pulling her suitcase behind her. 

“I don’t know. There was an incident in the cafe after you left, she had a panic attack. Since then she's been acting strange.” His voice went quiet, Allisons eyes went wide. 

“A panic attack? How bad was it?”

He looked at her and Allison’s stomach dropped. “Really bad. She had a full breakdown on the sidewalk.”

“Oh my god, i-shit. Is she ok? Why didn’t you call me?!” She whisper shouted at her brother, who responded with a panicked shrug and a shake of the head. 

“I don’t know, I forgot! It was a stressful time!”

“Whatever, is she ok?”

“As fine as she could probably be after going through what she did.”

  
  


-

“Are my cousins in there?”

“Mmhmm.”

Vanya leaned back into the sofa, smiling as Claire looked at her stomach with amazement and awe. “And I get to play with them?”

“Yep, you can play with both of them.”

“A boy and girl right?”

Vanya nodded again. 

“I can play dress up with them like I play with uncle Klaus.” She put her tiny hand on the bump, her eyes went wide with wonder. “What if they don’t like me?”

“Of course they’re gonna like you, how could they not? You’re super!”

“I hope they do…..”

  
  


—

  
  


Claire immediately grew attached to her uncle Five, despite only just meeting him for the first time. Five was awkward when it came to children, but eventually grew used to it and eased up. It was nice, the whole family was together for longer than a few minutes, things were peaceful. 

  
  
  
  


-

It was hard. 

She, Diego and Five has told the others about her powers. It was a lot to take in but her siblings helped slowly take her off the medication their father had prescribed to her, careful not to take her off cold turkey, the side effects could be damaging to her and the babies. They made sure to practice after Claire went to bed, just in case an object flew off track, their little niece wouldn’t be caught in the crossfire. 

Vanya was surprisingly good at control. Though as expected, there were few instances where a book or two would slip from her minds grasp and plummeted towards one of her poor siblings. Learning how to use her powers was stressful and a bit scary, one wrong move and something could go wrong or someone could get hurt, including Vanya. Evidently, the whole situation would’ve been a lot easier had she been not pregnant, the risk of injury would decrease drastically, But of course, she couldn’t wait until going into labor to practice her powers. 

  
  
  


Five and the others were impressed by how far along Vanya had come in the last few days, watching their sister lift books and laundry and other objects into the air was quite spectacular, and rather breathtaking. 

It still hung at the back of his mind, the commission was still out there. He ignored the thought as he watched Vanya lift Klaus off the ground, their energetic brother flailed his arms around dramatically as he drifted in mid air, his eyes open widely, slightly terrified laughter escaping his lips. Their siblings chuckle, as did Five. 

_ There’s nothing to worry about. The commission will never find me.  _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if this chapter was absolute crap, i’ve been real busy with school work and all that


	15. Guilty By Association, I’ll Keep You Close To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Lethal combination by The Wombats

It was currently 10:30, Vanya and Klaus were sitting on the couch watching shows like The Simpsons and Gravity Falls. Vanya and Allison had just put Claire to bed, Allison turned in for the night due to exhaustion from her early morning flight. Luther had also went to sleep, as well as mom and Pogo. Diego and Five had retreated to their own rooms, now it was Vanya, Ben and Klaus. 

Vanya spoke suddenly, staring at the cartoons on television. “I’m craving…...ice cream.”

“Me too. Let's go get some.” Klaus decided, standing up from the couch. Vanya looked up at him. 

“Klaus it’s 10:45.”

_Yeah, isn’t it a little late for ice cream? Ben questioned. _

“Mind your own business, Ben. This is about Vanya.” He turned back to their sister, who watched Klaus yell at their invisibile brother with patience. “Convenience stores are open all night. They have ice cream, so get up loser, we’re going shopping.” She giggle slightly at the reference and hesitantly stood up, following him to the front door, Klaus handed her a leather jacket. She stared at it with dubiety. “Isn’t that..?”

“Diego’s? Yeah it is, but it’s cold outside, i’m sure he won’t mind.” She hesitates before shrugging and slipped it on. Klaus pulled the keys from the jacket pocket and turned to open the door. 

“Uh, is that my jacket? _And my car keys?_” Diego questioned from the middle of the stairs. “Where on earth are you two going?”

“Vanya wanted ice cream. Since I nor her own a car, I was going to borrow yours.”

“For the record, I don’t approve of Klaus stealing your car—“

“I said borrow!”

“— I can give you back your jacket if you want me too.” 

“No no, Ven it’s ok.” Diego sighed. “Klaus give me my keys, i’m driving.” Cooperating, Klaus tossed the keys to their brother as he walked down the stairs. 

“Wait, should we invite Five? Is he still awake?” Vanya asked as her brothers readied themselves to leave. 

“Eh, he'll be fine. He’d probably have a tantrum if we bother him.” Klaus remarked. 

“We’ll buy him some ice cream too. I’m sure the little guy would love it.” Diego smirked as he got into the driver's seat of the car. 

  
  
  


“Why do I have to sit in the back?” Klaus whined, pouting his lip. 

“Because I'm pregnant, therefore, I get special treatment.” Vanya smirked. 

Rolling his eyes, Klaus stepped into the back seat, ignoring Ben as his brother made smug remarks. 

  
  
  


———————

The time had come for Claire to go back home, The Hargreeves stood in the airport as they waved goodbye to their niece. Vanya gave her one last hug Claire waved goodbye to her uncles, then down at Vanya's stomach, prompting chuckles from Vanya and the others. Claire then turned and ran back to Allison who took her daughter’s hand in hers. Their sister would be flying home the next day, she had vowed to stay at their childhood home with Vanya at least until the twins were born. 

So they drove back to the academy and ate dinner their mother had prepared for them and turned in early. 

  
  
  


——-

  
  
  
  


Something was wrong. 

Maybe it was the way the house creaked with each gust of wind from outside, or the way silence was strung throughout the house. 

Vanya and Klaus were sat in the living room, He had insisted on painting her nails, Vanya didn’t have the heart to say no despite her deep hatred for the colour pink, _which was the only colour of nail polish he had. _

The house was in an eerie stillness, Diego and Allison were in the kitchen with mom, Luther in his room and Five nowhere to be found, _typical_. 

  
  


Klaus stood up abruptly and marched over to the bar. “Klaus what are you doing?” Vanya asked. She wondered if he was getting a drink, which she would consider cruel since she couldn’t drink, it would be merciless. It was the same thing with Five and his coffee, she couldn’t be around him in fear she’d steal the mug from his hands and drink the rest of it. Klaus did not help himself to the bar, but instead picked up a mini speaker and iphone, which Vanya eyed suspiciously. 

_Since when could you afford a phone_ Ben questioned from the couch beside Vanya. Klaus stuck his tongue out at him, then noticed his sisters suspicious stare. “For the record, I didn't steal this phone, it’s Allison’s. I’m merely borrowing it.”

“What are you doing?” Vanya asked curiously. 

“This house is too quiet.”

He connected the mini speaker to the phone and started to play the song. 

_~Baby, let’s go and get blind tonight, _

_I’ll hold your hair back and you’ll hold mine ooh ooh.~_

“You’re so fucking weird.” Vanya laughed as he started to sway to the song. 

Just then, a loud bang came from the front door, followed by loud stomping. “_Vanya, get behind me._” Klaus whispered, barely audible over the sound of the music blaring. Loud gunshots went off, causing them both to jump, Klaus grabbed Vanya's arms and pulled his small sister away from the doorframe. Allison and Diego ran in from the kitchen, immediately aware of the two figures with gigantic machine guns in their house. “Holy shit!” Allison exclaimed as the one in a blue mask started firing in their direction. 

  
  


_~WE’RE A LETHAL COMBINATION, TOO LOST FOR THERAPY~_

The music continued to blast as the house erupted into chaos. 

_Klaus turn that fucking music off, it’s not helping_ Ben shouted, but Klaus didn’t listen. He just stared at the doorway, holding Vanya's hand as he stood in front of her like a shield. “Klaus i can help-“ she tried

“No you can’t, just stay behind me!”

“I’m not ordinary! I can help-“

“No, you’re not ordinary, but you're 7 _fucking_ months pregnant so no, you’re not going to fucking help!”

_Fair point. _

  
  
  


Luther came down the stairs and chartered at the smaller one, dogging the bullets as they fired. 

“Klaus, get Vanya out of here!” Diego struggled as he threw a knife, hitting the taller one in the leg. Grabbing her hand, Klaus pulled Vanya into the kitchen and out the back exit. “Where’s mom?” Vanya asked frantically. 

“I don’t know, just- _Stay close, Ven!_” Klaus sounded terrified, the distant shouts of their siblings didn’t help her nerves, a lightbulb exploded over their heads. She mumbled an apology, though during their current situation a destroyed lightbulb was the least of their problems. 

  
  
  


_~Guilty by association, i’ll keep you close to me...~_

The song rang through the walls.  
  
  


The two ran into the hall.

Suddenly, The short woman in the pink mask was standing before them, holding the gun out towards them. A loud bang and bright flash, Vanya felt an excruciating pain in her right shoulder. Klaus’ eyes were wide as he turned to Vanya, his eyes even wider when he saw the red. Screeching out in pain, Vanya lost control. In a flash of white, the woman went flying backwards, she collapsed to the floor. “VANYA!” Klaus cried out, but everything was blurry. 

Vanya could hear crying. She could hear the music faintly in the background. 

  
  


_~So i’ll keep you close….._

_to me.~_

  
  
  


Then, everything went dark. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry if these last few chapters seem like garbage, i’ve been running dry on ideas to keep the plot interesting, but i think theres a few more chapters to go until the story’s finished. Anyways, if you made it this far, thank you for your support!

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with the idea for this story after watching the movie “Room”, which is about a young woman who is kidnapped, rapped and confined to a small room. She then gives birth to a boy and on his 5th birthday, she plans an escape. 
> 
> The ending will be different, obviously, but I liked the idea of a whump story about something similar happening to vanya.
> 
> Edit: Thank you to everybody who left a positive review. I’m glad you enjoy the story so far and it always makes me smile when I see your kind comments. Thank you.


End file.
